Cuando menos lo esperas
by Ranze Andrew
Summary: La vida de una exitosa empresaria, se ve afectada cuando por equivocación un guapo rubio la acusa de algo que no cometió. Candy quien no confía en los hombres, hace todo lo posible por ignorar la atracción que siente hacia él...¿Qué saldrá de todo esto?.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La siguiente historia cómo siempre, es parte de mi imaginación.

Advertencia: He cambiado la escencia de algunos personajes para realizar este fic, no se molesten chicas, era necesario.

 **Cuando menos lo esperas**

Por: Ivonne M.

 **Capítulo uno.**

Detestaba estár ahí. La dichosa cena familiar era sólo un señuelo...si se descuidaba, la loba podría comerla viva. Nadie hablaba con ella y en esta ocasión no estaba dispuesta a responder las « _sutiles_ _»_ preguntas de la mujer que le dio la vida. Con la mirada clavada en su plato, apilaba su comida sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Venía haciendolo desde hace mucho y sabía cómo simular que en verdad probaba el guiso de su mamá.

Su hermana Eliza cómo siempre se mantenía en silencio cómo un ratón. Si su mamá le preguntaba algo, entonces ese era el momento adecuado para hablar. A diferencia de su hermana; Candy no toleraba a su madre, la relación con Sara dejaba mucho que desear. Cuando Sara invitaba a celebridades, actores y empresarios, su mente parecía olvidar que tenía dos hijas. Eliza era muy obediente y siempre estaba al pendiende de ella. Candy por otro lado, no la visitaba. Si la saludaba de vez en cuando, era para acordar con ella a que hora comenzaría la cena familiar que se llevaba a cabo en la mansión, una vez al mes.

— Candy ¿mi guiso no es de tu agrado? — preguntó con un brillo en los ojos. Su hija mayor era muy diferente a la menor y pelear con ella la entretenía mucho.

— No tengo mucha hambre — fue su seca respuesta. No necesitaba mirar a su madre de-frente para anticipar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrír.

Sara siempre vestía provocativamente. Su cuerpo no mostraba ninguna imperfección causada por sus dos embarazos, algo de lo cual estaba orgullosa y no perdía ninguna oportunidad para alardear sobre ello. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro, largo, con abertura en la parte joyas eran la envidia de toda mujer...su sonrisa maliciosa – caracteriztico en ella – eran cómo dos imanes para los ojos masculinos.

Eliza alzó la vista y jadeó de miedo al ver que su mamá, movia los dedos ritmicamente sobre la mesa.

— Al parecer no has cambiado. Sigues siendo la misma berrinchuda y rebelde que crié — mencionó cortando un pedazo de pastél — querida ¿ya te olvidaste de una regla muy importante que todo miembro de esta familia debe recordar? — continuó con una sonrisa — Eliza, tú sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?.

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza y mirando con seriedad a su hermana...

— Debes vestir apropiadamente antes de entrar a nuestra casa — su mamá siempre fue y aún era muy estricta con ellas sobre cómo vestir, cómo hablar y cómo pensar. Para ella sus hijas eran marionetas, creaciones. Sara podía destruirlas si lo deseaba...hasta que de ellas no quede nada.

La rubia no se inmutó, tomó una copa y de un sólo sorbo bebió el contenido, dejando la copa vacía — No lo he olvídado, siempre lo tengo en mente — comentó mirando a Sara — pero hay una diferencia entre « _deber» y «querer»._ Debes saber de ante-mano, que prefiero ignorar tus reglas. De nada me sirvieron cuando era pequeña y ahora mucho menos...

— Tú Padre era un hombre muy considerado y te quería , debe ser por eso que te nombró su heredera universal — ya no sonreía. Fruncía el entrecejo al recordar — Muchas veces traté de convencerlo que Eliza era una mejor opción, pero el muy tonto murió antes de poder cambiar su testamento. Debes estár agradecida con la enfermedad que se llevó a tú Padre, de no ser por eso, en estos momentos estarías en la calle.

— Tengo una reunión mañana temprano, buenas noches — se levantó del asiento tomando su bolso.

— No te vayas! Necesito un favor — este era el momento adecuado — Toma, cómo la dueña de nuestra fortuna es tu deber cerciorarte que a nosotras no nos falte nada — continuó entregandole un pedazo de papel — creo que esta vez nos excedimos un poco, son 50.000 dolares.

Candy movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, controlando el agonizante deseo de abofetear a su mamá. ¿Quién despilfarraba 50.000 dolares en un sólo día?. Todo ese dinero hubiese podido alimentar a muchas bocas hambrientas.

— Eliza es mayor de edad, esta será la última vez que liquide sus gastos.

Su hermana abrió los ojos de par en par y cómo una niña se incorporo y se escondió detrás de Sara.

— Una mujer guapa cómo Eliza no merece el castigo de trabajar — tenía que justificar a su hija menor de cualquier forma — tú en cambio, eres una mujer sin gracia ¡debes trabajar!.

La menuda rubia suspiró con resignación. Necesitaba descansar...si se quedaba a discutir con su madre, no podría regresar a su casa en un buen tiempo.

— Buenas noches.

Guardó el pedazo de papel en su bolso caminando hacia la puerta. Incluso estando alejada de ella por unos metros, pudo escuchar con claridad los comentarios de Sara.

« _¡Qué se largue, nadie notará su ausencia...!»_

 _«Mocosa estúpida...debí desaparecerla cuando se presentó la oportunidad»_

Su último comentario logró que ella ligeramente de la vuelta.

« _Eliza querida, hiciste bien en quitarle el novio»_ reía a carcajadas « _esperemos que el estúpido de su prometido reaccione y la deje...ella no se merece nada»._

Cerrando los ojos continuó su camino. Su chofer esperaba por ella fumando un cigarro y silbando, tratando de matar el aburrimiento.

— Murat, a mi casa por favor.

— Sí, señorita — dijo tirando lo que quedaba del cigarro al suelo y apagandolo con la suela de su zapato.

El chofer prendió el auto y mirando de reojo a su jefa a través del espejo retrovisor, aceleró. Mirando a la rubia con disimulo suspiró, sintiendo pena por ella. Cómo el era un simple chofer, tenía terminantemente prohibido entrar a la mansión incluso desde afuera él pudo escuchar los gritos de Sara, insultando a su jefa...hiriendola a proposito. No era algo nuevo. Hace tres años fue contratado por Candy y desde ese momento prometió obedecerla y nunca protestar, así lo desee. Cuando escuchó los gritos de Sara por primera vez, entró a la mansión corriendo, pensando tontamente que algo malo ocurría. Una vez dentro, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a su jefa sentada en la mesa tomando una copa de vino, mientras su madre le gritaba lo tonta e inútil que era. Tres años han pasado y nada había cambiado. Candy entraba a la mansión con la expresión dura cómo una piedra y salía de esta, igual...o peor.

Lo que más le dolía era no verla sonreír. Ella no sonreía y a veces se preguntaba a si mismo si se vería mucho más hermosa sonriendo. Cuando ella lo pilló observandola, bajó la cabeza. Candy no era una mala persona, de serlo, ella nunca lo hubiese contratado. Llegó a la vida de su jefa, sin ningún papel en mano, con un aspecto deplorable y con el estomago rugiendo de hambre.

 _ **Comienzo del Flasback**_

Murat era un hombre imigrante, de origen Turco. Su país atravesaba un terrible y penoso momento economico cuando decidió viajar a los Estados - Unidos. Dejó a su hermano menor en su país y prometió ayudarlo economicamente, cuando consiguiese un trabajo en el continente Norte-Americano. Sin embargo, la vida no es fácil. No sabía hablar Ingles y la empresa que lo contrató y pagó por el vuelo y sus gastos se fue a la quiebra un mes después. Sin dinero y sin tener a donde ir, vagó por varias ciudades buscando un trabajo. Perdió peso, olía mal por la falta de higiene y su barba creció con exageración. Vagando por Chicago, encontró la casa de Candy. Quedó maravillado al ver la enorme mansión. Comparada con las otras mansiónes no era enorme, pero para alguien que no tenía ni una estera que lo protega de la lluvia, lo era.

El empleado de la mansión, trató de ahuyentarlo al ver que deambula muy cerca a la residencia. Le pidió agua y el hombre se negó.

— ¡Largo! Esta es una residencia.

— Sólo...quería tomar un poco de agua — se excusó señalando la fuente de agua situado en el jardín.

— ¡Qué te largues te digo! — gritó pateandolo.

El hombre estuvo a punto de golpearlo una vez más, pero una fuerte y delicada voz interrumpió la pelea.

— ¡Qué pasa! — exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Lamento haber interrumpido su día de descanso señorita, pero este bueno para nada estaba deambulando por el jardín.

Candy se acercó un poco más y con seriedad lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

— Señorita... — susurró el empleado indignado.

— Vi todo desde la ventana de mi oficina. No puedo creer que una persona que alega ser religioso(a), pueda golpear y tratar a otra persona con desprecio y crueldad.

— Yo...

La rubia sacó un pañuelo de su corto saco y se lo ofreció al pobre hombre — toma — dijo sintiendo compasión — ¿Necesitas algo?.

El empleado de Candy echó la cabeza para atrás horrorizado.

— Señorita no creo...

— ¡Silencio!.

— Agua...por favor un poco de agua — contestó arrastrando las palabras y sobando su estomago adolorido, causado por el otro hombre.

— Necesito una botella de agua mineral ¡ahora! — comentó dirigiendose a su empleado. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y corriendo entró a la mansión.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?.

— Murat, señorita. Mucho gusto.

— Igualmente, mi nombre es Candice.

El empleado regresó con una botella de agua mineral y un gesto despectivo.

— Tome.

Murat tomó la botella y con apuro lo abrió. Bebió todo sin dejar una sóla gota.

— Gracias...muchas gracias — empezó a llorar de felicidad al ver que no todas las personas en este mundo eran malas.

— De nada.

Candy no lo dejo ir, y cuando le invitó a comer junto a ella, besó su mano dando las gracias por enésima vez. Y cuando tomó un baño después de tres semanas, bajó a la sala sintiendose un hombre nuevo. Le contó a Candy sobre su vida en Turquía y ella se ofreció a ayudarlo. Sorprendido por su bondad le preguntó si ella deseaba o esperaba recibir algo a cambio. Le dijo que no.

« _No espero recibir nada a cambio...si veo que alguien necesita ayuda y puedo darle una mano¿porqué no hacerlo?»_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Le tomó varios meses aprender a manejar y recibir su licencia de conducir, pero valió la pena. Era feliz trabajando para ella y tampoco podía quejarse del pago quincenal que recibía. El empleado que lo trató peor que a un perro callejero, fue despedido ese mismo día que conoció a la rubia. Cuando le preguntó a su nueva jefa, porque lo había hecho, ella contestó:

« _No es necesario ser religioso(a) para ayudar al prójimo. La compasión nace por si sola y si uno no la tiene consigo, rezar diez Ave Marías por las noches, no cambiará nuestra_ _forma de ser_ _»_

 _«Y...porque detesto la hipocresía»_

¿Porqué lo ayudó? ¿Qué vio en él? ¿Se atrevería a preguntarle...?

— Murat ¿has olvidado en dónde vivo? — preguntó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ah?.

Se disculpó con Candy al ver que él siguió manejando cuando ya habían llegado a la residencia un minuto atrás. Cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión, otro empleado abrió la reja, saludandolos con la mano. Murat bajó del auto con apuro y abrió la puerta trasera.

— Buenas noches señorita.

— No te quedes despierto hasta el amanecer, la reunión comenzará a las siete y necesito estár en la empresa media hora antes.

— Esta noche dormiré temprano, no se preocupe.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dio la vuelta caminando hacia la entrada. Sin embargo, se detuvó a la mitad del camino,quería preguntarle algo personal a Murat.

— ¿Murat?.

— ¿Si, señorita?.

— ¿Extrañas a tu hermano?.

Él suspiró sonriendo — Mucho, todos los días veo su rostro en mi mente — contestó — gracias a mi sueldo, podrá hacer lo que yo siempre quise. Terminar la escuela e ir a la universidad...

— Comprendo...

— ¿Porqué la pregunta?.

— Por nada. Buenas noches.

La observó hasta no poder ver más su silueta. Si tan sólo pudiese ganarse la confianza de su jefa...sabría de una vez por todas porque nunca sonreía mostrandose seria y fría todo el tiempo.

 _ **En la habitación de Candy**_

Sentía malestar estomacal, su mamá debió poner veneno en su plato. Debió dejar todo intacto y no probar ni una sóla cucharada. Mucho menos debió asistír a la estúpida reunión familiar de su madre. Detestando a la vida por haberse llevado a su Padre y hermano, se quitó la ropa y entró a la ducha.

El agua caliente se llevaba consigo el agotamiento e incomodidad que sentía, más no sus penas y problemas. Quizás necesitaba deshaogarse, pero gracias a Sara, ya ni lágrimas tenía para derramar. Cuando su querido hermano murió, una parte de ella murió en ese momento. Su vida cambió de mal en peor. Y cuando su Padre murió, ya no quedaba nada de ella. La vida que muchos apreciaban, se encargó de alejarla de los dos únicos hombres que había amado en su corta vida. Apretó los ojos arrugando su rostro, prohibiendole a su mente recordar momentos que no volverían. Pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, lavó su cabello y enjabonó su cuerpo. No cabe duda que el agua es una bendición, ya no sentía malestar y el odioso rostro de su madre ya no aturdía su mente. Estaba por tirar su ropa al lavadero, cuando recordó el papel que le dio Sara. Con furia lo rompió en mil pedazos y no contenta con eso, tomó los pedazos restantes y lo arrojó a la chimenea. Una sensación de regocijo brotó dentro de ella, al ver cómo el fuego hacia de ese papel cenizas.

Minutos después, secó su cuerpo y se acostó en la cama. Con mucho esfuerzo había adquirido una excelente reputación en el mundo de los negocios, llegar con retraso a una importante reunión cómo la de mañana, no era una opción.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Se levanto a las 6 de la mañana en punto y sólo le tomó diez minutos en arreglarse. Cuando bajó a la sala, tomó dos sorbos de café y según ella era suficiente.

— Pero señorita si no come, se va a enfermar — dijo una anciana que se encargaba de la cocina.

— No tengo tiempo, hasta luego.

— Pero...

La anciana masajeaba su frente con la mano derecha — Esta juventud — suspiraba — más preocupados están en ganar dinero, que en su propia salud.

Candy se sorprendió al ver a Murat tan puntual y sobre todo, presentable. Debe haberse esforzado en su presentación esta mañana.

— Buenos días Murat.

— Buenos días señorita — correspondió al saludo abriendo la puerta.

— Estarémos en la empresa en 15 minutos.

Murat entró al auto y aceleró sin perder el tiempo. En el camino le preguntó a Candy si en verdad era muy importante esta reunión.

— Sí — contestó secamente.

Él chofer no estaba sorprendido, ella le hablaba así a todo el mundo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó molesta al escucharlo maldecir.

— Disculpe. Es el tráfico señorita.

— ¿Tráfico? — repitió — ¡haz algo! No puedo ni quiero llegar tarde a esta reunión.

— Si acelero recibiré una papeleta por parte de la policia.

Ella bufó impulsandose hacia el asiento, no teniendo nada que hacer mientras esperaba. Acomodó la manga de su cámisa. De pronto, los vellos de su nuca se alzaron en conjunto, sentía que alguien le observaba...pero¿cómo? ¿dónde?. Movió la cabeza hacia su izquierda y encontró al causante de su nerviosismo. Era un guapo rubio observandola a través de la ventana de un taxi, al ver que ella lo había pillado, le saludó con la mano. Candy ignoró su saludo y le ordenó a su chofer que acelere.

— Los vehiculos están en marcha otra vez.

— Una tortuga camina más rápido que estos autos — mencionó molesta sin atreverse a mover la cabeza.

Cuando por fin su chofer aceleró. Miró hacia atrás apretando los dientes. Sólo un insolente se atreve a mostrar confianza con una desconocida. Esperaba no volver a verlo.

Candy llegó a tiempo a su reunión. Una vez más mostraba que asociarse e invertir con la empresa de su familia era la mejor opción.

— Y cómo ven señores, la construcción de un nuevo consorcio está en proceso.

— Eres un ejemplo a seguir Candice — mencionó un anciano — tú familia ya posee cuatro empresas y siguen avanzando, gracias a ti por supuesto.

— Gracias.

Sin inmutarse por el halago de su socio, tomó asiento y firmó el documento. Les tendió el mismo documento a los inversionistas y sin dudarlo, firmaron. Esta vez no se tomaron la molestia de leer las clausulas, confiaban en la heredera.

— Es un gusto invertir con ustedes nuevamente — comentó incorporandose — la celebración se llevará a cabo en una hora, pueden disfrutar de los bocadillos y bebidas en el primer piso — los acompañó a la puerta y le pidió a su secretaria que les muestre el lugar exacto.

Cerro su puerta suspirando de alivio. Tomó la pequeña maletita que trajo consigo y sacando un espejo, comenzó a darse una manita de gato. Cuando escuchó el timbre de su celular, dejó el lápiz labial de lado y contestó.

— ¡Candy!

— Hola Patty.

— Candy, mi querido Stear regresará de viaje, estoy planeando una fiesta sorpresa.

— Entiendo, espero que la pases bien.

— No entiendes. Quiero presentarte a Stear, sé que tienes mucho trabajo pero no puedes regalarme unas horas de tu preciado tiempo?

Ella quería decirle que no, pero estimaba a Patty...

— Está bien.

— Te espero mañana en mi departamento a las siete.

— Adiós.

— Adiós.

Apagó su celular y lo metió en su bolso. Asistiría a la dichosa fiesta, vería a Patty por una o dos horas y eso sería todo. Detestaba las fiestas y celebraciones. En ese momento recordó que una celebración se llevaba a cabo en su empresa y su presencia era imprescindible. Estaba a punto de usar un poco de rímel,cuando su telefono de oficina sonó con insistencia.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó cansada de ser interrumpida por todos.

— Señorita disculpe, pero hay un hombre que quiere hablar con Ud, dice que es urgente.

— ¿Quién es?.

— William Albert Andley.

— Nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre ¿es músico o empresario?.

— No él es...

— No es un inversionista y no lo conozco, estoy ocupada no vuelvas a molestarme.

— Lo siento señorita ¿qué le digo?.

La rubia bufó molesta.

— Si no tiene una cita, no me interesa hablar con ese hombre ¿quedó claro?.

— Sí...

Ella colgó el telefono y terminó de retocarse. Vestía una falda corta color crema,una cámisa blanca hecha de seda y unos tacones altos. Llevaba el cabello suelto adornado con un elegante broche de esmeraldas. No era vanidosa y mucho menos se sentía bonita, pero si se presentaba vistiendo trapos en frente de todos, quedaría mal. Cerró la puerta de su oficina detrás de ella y subió al ascensor. Cuando llegó al primer piso, se dirigió a la celebración y saludó a todos con una sonrisa forzada.

« _Sin duda es hermosa...es una lastima que sea tan seria y fría» mencionó un guapo joven._

 _«Hermosa o fea, cuando se tiene tanto dinero es lo de menos...»_

 _«Su prometido es un hombre muy afortunado...» mencionó uno de los inversionistas._

Cuando el momendo de la celebración empezó, brindaron en su nombre. Ella mencionó unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento, les pidió a todos que se diviertan y que al menos por un momento se olviden de los negocios y disfruten de la música y bocadillos.

Todos disfrutaban de la celebración rodeandola en un circulo, cuando uno de ellos preguntó algo muy personal, algo que incomodó a Candy.

— ¿Su prometido está aquí acompañandola?.

— No señor Campbell.

— Es una pena, he escuchado por ahí que su prometido es un hombre muy agraciado — mencionó una empresaria que detestaba a la heredera.

— Él está ocupado en este momento — mintió fríamente.

— Querida, no descuides a tú prometido, ya sabes cómo son los hombres. Ven a una escoba con falda y van detrás de ella.

— Gracias por su consejo. Confio en mi prometido y no creo que sea de su agrado si de un momento a otro empiezo a cuidarlo cómo si fuese su madre.

Los hombres no pudieron evitar una carcajada y las damas sintiendose incomodas se alejaron. La rubia estaba a punto de excusarse por un momento, cuando escuchó a su secretaria gritar. Todos dieron la vuelta.

— ¡Esta es una celebración privada! — exclamó caminando detrás de un alto rubio — ¡si desea hablar con la dueña necesita una cita!

Un rubio de apróximadamente 1.90 de estatura, empujaba a los inversionistas e invitados, acercandose a la rubia con sus ojos resplandeciendo de furia. Las mujeres por otro lado, quedaron encantadas por el porte del Adonis. Aunque era obvio que estaba colérico por una razón desconocida para todos, era imposible no apreciar sus preciosos rasgos. Candy también lo notó, pero disimuló muy bien. Dejando su copa de lado, limpió sus manos con una servilleta y caminó hacia el rubio.

— Señorita disculpe, le dije que no podía recibirlo pero...

Ella interrumpió a su secretaria.

— No te preocupes Eve, puedes retirarte.

Mostrandose rígida y sin una pizca de emoción en su rostro o en sus palabras dijo:

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo?.

Él se acercó un poco más a ella y sin previo aviso, la tomó de los hombros alzandola sin hacerle daño.

— ¡Quién te has creído, imbécil! ¡Bajame ahora mismo!.

La secretaria veía todo a lo lejos y se acercó al telefono, tenía que llamar a seguridad. Sin embargo, cuandio vio que el prometido de la rubia entraba a la empresa, colgó.

— ¡Tú! Te voy a enseñar cómo tratar a las personas humildes, mocosa presumida! — estaba fuera de si, ver a su hermana llorar después de haber sido humillada por la rubia, lo sacó de quicio. Quería enseñarle una lección.

— ¡De qué estás hablando estúpido! — cómo una fiera luchaba por zafarse de su agarre.¿qué le ocurría a ese Neanderthal? esa no es la manera correcta de tratar a una dama.

— Soy el hermano de Rosemary, trabajó para ud por un año. La despediste ayer sin compasión, no contenta con eso, la acusaste de ladrona.

— ¡Qué! ¡No sé de que hablas!.

— Si, cómo no — no le creía nada — te voy a enseñar modales mocosa — la tomó de la cintura e intentó cargarla para llevarla la piscina, tirarla y dejar que se ahoge.

Pero no contaba con que el prometido de la rubia, estaba ahí. Cómo un toro empujó a todos en su camino y tomando el brazo del rubio, le dio un puñetazo. No logró tirarlo al suelo pero sonrió satisfecho al ver que el rubio sangraba por la nariz.

El alto rubio limpió su sangre con la mano. Quien debía recibir un castigo o al menos un escarmiento era la rubia, no el moreno. Pero al ver que él se preparaba para atacarlo nuevamente, empuñó sus manos. No tenía otra opción, tenía que pelear. El moreno trató de puñetearlo nuevamente, pero esta vez fue él quien terminó tirado en el suelo, sangrando por la boca.

— ¡Qué te pasa, idiota! — gritó candy al reaccionar.

— ¡Eve, llama a seguridad!

Aprovechando que el moreno estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando. Él nuevamente cargó a la rubia ignorando sus insultos. Con la rubia en su hombro, caminó hasta la piscina.

— La próxima vez, piensa antes de acusar a alguien injustamente.

Candy bajó la mirada y se encontró con la enorme piscina que fue construida por su Padre cuando era pequeña. Sara nunca fue una buena madre y era su papá quien solía cuidar de ellas, incluso cuando trabajaba en la empresa. Mientras su Padre hablaba con sus socios, ella jugaba en la piscina situada en la parte trasera. Eliza detestaba jugar con ella, su antigua nana fue la única mujer que la trató con cariño. Y por eso hasta ahora, seguía en contacto con ella y la ayudaba economicamente.

Al alzar la cabeza y ver que el idiota sonreía al ver cómo ella apretaba los dientes. Se le ocurrió una idea. Se aferró a él y con un sonrisa maliciosa dijo:

— No seré la única que termine en la piscina — sonrió al ver que él abrió los ojos de par en par — si yo caigo, tú también — con su rodilla golpeó la entre-pierna del rubio.

Por el golpe y dolor, él perdió el equilibrio. Ella cayó a la piscina y él también.

— ¡Candy! — gritó un moreno corriendo hacia la piscina.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Quien sabe de donde me salen estas ideas. Espero que lo disfruten lindas...

Dejenme un review si les gustó este fic.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La siguiente historia es parte de imaginación y la escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Cuando menos lo esperas**

Por: Ivonne M.

 _ **Capítulo dos.**_

Él le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa burlóna y cuando se impulsó hacia adelante, el tiempo pareció congelarse ante sus ojos. ¡Era ella! La hermosa rubia que lo pilló observandola esta mañana, cuando los dos quedaron estancados en el tráfico de la ciudad.¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Era mucho más hermosa de lo que pensó, aunque no sonreía y su mirada era fría, no por eso opacaba sus hermosas facciones. Parecía un ángel terrenal, con una melena indomable y una nariz perfectamente respingada. Sintió un exiguo remordimiento hacia él mismo por haberse comportado cómo un cavernícola. Muy tarde asimiló la gravedad de su impulso. Ella cayó nuevamente al agua, gracias a él. Había pretendido ayudarla, sólo para dejarla caer nuevamente..quería humillarla, tal y cómo ella lo hizo con su hermana. Al ver que sus hermosas esmeraldas le observaban con recelo, extendió su brazo con honesta intención de socorrerla. Ella ignoró su gesto, nadando hacia la escalera y cuando por fin pudo apoyarse de uno de los peldaños, fulminó al rubio con la mirada, quería enterrarlo diez metros bajo tierra. Cuando él alzó la vista se encontró con una variedad de expresiones. Las damas pretendian no haber visto nada y los caballeros fruncían el entrecejo dejando sus copas en la mesa. Tres guardias de seguridad se acercaron a él y lo sujetaron con fuerza. Un anciano – socio de candy – se acercó a la piscina y junto a su prometido la ayudaron a salir del agua. Eve tenía una toalla en sus manos y rodeó los hombros de su jefa con la misma. La rubia no podía ni quería alzar la mirada, se sentía sumamente avergonzada. Cuando su prometido tomó una parta de la toalla y trató de secar sus hermosos rizos, ella se alejó.

Armandose de valor, aclaró su garganta.

— Lamento este bochornoso incidente, le pido disculpas a todos — todos jadearon de sorpresa y admiración. Lo normal hubiese sido que empieze a llorar y se encierre en su oficina cómo cualquier mujer lo haría — la celebración ha terminado y ahora si me disculpan tengo que retirarme, mi secretaria les mostrará la salida.

— Por favor, siganme— se escuchó la delicada voz de Eve.

— Llevenlo a la comisaría — ordenó el prometido de la heredera.

— Si señ...

« _Es él...ahora entiendo...» pensó ella dando la vuelta, sin poder soportar ni un segundo más la gresca mirada del desconocido._

— !No! — protestó sorprendiendo a los caballeros — Saquenlo de aquí...eso es todo.

— Pero Candy...

— Es una orden ¿me entendieron? — el rubio quedó atonito al ser espectador del autoritario y firme caracter de Candy.

— Sí señora — contestaron los guardia en unísono — ¡Vamos! — empujando al rubio lograron botarlo de la empresa.

— Ese imbécil puede ser un psicópata ¿y lo dejas ir cómo si nada hubiese pasado?.

Ignorando la queja de su prometido, caminó hacia al ascensor cómo si no hubiese escuchado nada.

— ¡Candy!.

Ella se quedó quieta al escucharlo gritar su nombre — Gracias por haber arruinado tu preciado traje por mi — decía mirandolo por encima del hombro — me sentí extasiada y profundamente halagada por tu falta de caballerosidad.

Avergonzado, bajó la cabeza.

— Tenemos que hablar, te espero en mi oficina.

— Candy...

Entró al ascensor restandole importancia a las miradas de sus empleados. Cuando llegó a su oficina en el cuarto piso, encontró a Eve con dos tazas de café en las manos.

— Señorita, tome.

— Eve...

— Tiene dos cucharadas de azúcar, con crema de vainilla...tal y cómo le gusta — se apresuró a decir.

— Gracias Eve — quiso sonreír; pero cómo no era una costumbre hacerlo, fue casi imposible.

— De nada señorita.

— Eve, necesito el historial de Rosemary en 15 minutos.

— Sí, señorita.

Entró a su oficina y se encerró en el baño por diez minutos. Debía sentirse furiosa con el guapo Neanderthal, pero no lo estaba. Su mente recreaba una y otra vez, sus ojos amenazadores y chispeantes a causa de la humillación que sufrió su hermana. Del cual por cierto, no tenía nada que ver.

« _Eres muy afortunada Rosemary, quien quiera que seas_ _»_ _pensaba secando sus rizos_ _«_ _Si mi hermano no hubiese...yo sabría lo que se siente ser.._ _.»_

Cuando terminó de secar su cuerpo y cabello, se cambió de ropa. Al escuchar que alguien entraba su oficina, salió del baño. Era su prometido observando la ciudad a través de la enorme ventana.

— Axel, gracias por estár aquí.

Él cerró los ojos apretando la cavidad de su frente con la mano. Detestaba recordar sobre el inmenso abismo que los separaba, mediante sus palabras.

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de hablar conmigo, cómo si estuvieses hablando con uno de tus socios?.

— ¿Cómo te fue en Europa? — ignoró su pregunta.

— Bien — si ella quería tratarlo cómo un desconocido, entonces él haría lo mismo.

Ella se acercó a la ventana y se paró a su lado — ¿Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo? — preguntó observando a una pareja caminar tomados de la mano — lamento haberte involucrado en mi plan, en ese momento fue lo único que se me ocurrió para quitarme a la prensa de encima.

— Yo no lo lamento...aún cuando mi madre me pregunta todos los días, cuando le pondrémos fecha a la boda.

— Lo imagino...

— Mi padre empieza a sospechar...

— Al igual que mi familia — mencionó acariciando el enorme anillo de diamantes en su dedo anular — lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti es librarte de todo esto.

Él clavó su mirada en ella con una expresión de dolor.

— ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?.

— Hace una semana. No te preocupes por la prensa, diremos que tú cancelaste el compromiso.

Candy quiso dar la vuelta y regresar a su escritorio, pero él la tomó de la cintura.

— ¿Porqué no me diste la oportunidad de conquistarte? ¿Tanto te aborrece la idea de amarme?.

— ¿Qué? — ella echó la cabeza para atrás.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando y cómo nos conocimos? — preguntó tomando sus dos brazos — No sabes cuanto me lastima tu indiferencia — la soltó de su agarre y dio la vuelta.

— Yo no amo — aseguró cómo si nada — te pido disculpas si mi comportamiento dio a entender lo contrario.

— ¡Cállate! — gritó acercandose al escritorio — ¡Deja de tratarme cómo si fuera uno de tus malditos socios! — golpeó el escritorio dejando un pequeño hueco.

Sin inmutarse, ella tomó el único cuadro que adornaba su escritorio y lo puso a otro lado. Molesto...furioso con ella y con él mismo, la tomó de los brazos y empezó a sacudirla con fuerza.

— ¡Qué eres! ¿Un maldito pedazo de hielo? — gritaba sacudiendola — ¡¿No tienes sentimientos?! ¡Responde!.

— Eve, entrará en cualquier momento.

Él la soltó de golpe, aún sin poder asimilar la verdad. Por mutuo acuerdo, se comprometieron para ahuyentar a la prensa y callar a sus familias por un tiempo. Lo que empezó cómo una cortina de humo, terminó siendo ahora una cruda realidad. Sin darle una sola oportunidad para conquistarla poco a poco, lo evadía todo el tiempo. Cuando él llamaba, siempre buscaba una excusa para cortar la llamada. Y cuando su familia deseaba pasar un tiempo con ella, no se sentía bien o tenía mucho trabajo. Y por esa razón, no se atrevía a confesarle la verdad. Que la quería...

Casi un año comprometidos y ni siquiera había acariciado su rostro o probado el sabor de sus labios.

Cuando el telefono de la oficina empezó a sonar, del bolsillo de su traje, sacó una pequeña caja de regalo.

— Toma, lo compré para ti — dejó la caja sobre el escritorio — Puedes botarlo, quemarlo o hacer lo que quieras con el.

Antes de abrir la puerta suspiró — Puedes quedarte con el anillo, estoy seguro que no tiene ningún valor sentimental para ti — el moreno tomó el picaporte y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

La rubia contestó el telefono, sin darse tiempo a pensar en las palabras de su ex prometido.

— ¿Si?.

— Señorita tengo la información que me pidió.

— Te espero en mi oficina — colgó sin dejar de observar la caja de regalo.

— ¿Puedo entrar señorita?.

— Sí. Toma asiento.

— Gracias.

— ¿Qué sabes de Rosemary?.

— Rosemary Andley es la hermana del hombre que estuvo aquí esta tarde. Tiene 32 años y trabajaba en White's Enterprise.

— ¿White's enterprise? Yo no me hago cargo de esa compañía directamente. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que puse un pie en ese lugar — compañía exclusivamente creada por su madre.

— Hablé con Melissa, la secretaria del señor Tom y me contó lo que en verdad sucedió.

— Continua.

— Yo...no sé si le agrade...saber la verdad.

« _Ya nada me sorprende...» pensó tomando un sorbo de café._

— No importa, continua.

— Se...se dice que la señora Sara tomó una fuerte cantidad de dinero, cuando el señor Tom le preguntó si ud había autorizado esa transacción, la señora dijo que si. Dos días después hizo lo mismo, pero al parecer esta vez olvidó su bolso en el baño de la empresa y cómo Rosemary fue la última persona que vio a su alrededor, la acusó de robar el bolso que contenía la suma de 10.000 dolares. Llamaron a la policia y si no hubiese sido porque no encontraron pruebas en su contra, Rosemary ahora estaría en la carcel.

— ¿Y devolvió el bolso?.

— No, ella asegura que no es una ladrona. La señora despidió a Rosemary ese mismo día.

— Gracias Eve.

— ¿Desea algo más? — preguntó mirando el agujero del escritorio.

— Quiero una cita con Rosemary y Tom, mañana a las nueve.

— ¿Necesita también que reparen su escritorio?.

— Si, eso es todo. Gracias.

— Con permiso — la dulce secretaria se levantó con una sonrisa.

— Eve.

— ¿Si?.

— Llámame Candy.

Eve asintió con la cabeza y dejó sola a la empresaria. Ella tomó la cajita en sus manos y luego de pensar en abrirlo o no, lo hizo. Era una cadena de oro, adornado con un pequeño corazón de diamantes. Dejó caer la joya al suelo cómo si le quemase las manos. Axel, tenía razón. Era un pedazo de hielo...su corazón no podía alberguar sentimientos por nada ni por nadie. ¿Podía culpar a Sara por eso? Sólo un objeto inanimado podría actuar cómo ella. En la privacidad de su oficina, empezó a llorar cómo una niña, lloró tanto que se quedó dormida en la silla. Horas después despertó, sin darse cuenta había anochecido. Trató de levantarse y nuevamente cayó a la silla a causa de el constante taladreo que sentía en la cien. Con difícultad se levantó y se encerró en el baño. Jadeó de miedo al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello parecía haber sido usado cómo una escoba y sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que sentía dolor al tocarlos. Lavó su rostro por unos minutos y salió del baño. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando recibió un mensaje.

" **Candy...soy yo Terry ¿cómo estás?. Estoy nuevamente en New York, regresé anoche –** se escuchó un largo suspiro **– no sé si escucharás mi mensaje, pero tengo que decirlo. Te extraño...aún cuando me aseguraste que había muerto para ti, sigo pensando en nosotros. Me gustaría verte, explicarte lo que en verdad pasó –** pausó por unos segundos – **sé que no quieres saber nada de mi, y no te culpo...si recibes este mensaje por favor llámame. Adiós"**

Ella se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar. Cuando reaccionó, se acercó al contestador automático y borró el mensaje. Tomó su saco de vestir, su bolso y abandonó su oficina y la empresa. Divisó a Murat esperando por ella en una esquina, estaba por llegar al auto cuando un niño se acercó a ella.

— ¿Es ud Candice White? — preguntó mirando a todos lados, cómo si lo estuviesen vigilando.

— Sí — contestó hincandose a la altura del pequeño — ¿Nos conocemos?.

— Tome, un señor me pidió que le entregara esta nota.

Ella lo tomó frunciendo el entrecejo, cuando alzó la vista para preguntarle al pequeño sobre el misterioso señor, él pequeño había desaparecido. Su chofer vio todo a lo lejos y corriendo se acercó a ella.

— Señorita ¿Qué ocurre?.

— Nada — contestó reaccionando — vamos, necesito estár en la mansión lo más rápido posible — ordenó, guardando la nota en su bolso.

Entraron al auto y ella no dejaba de pensar en la nota. Aún teniendolo en su bolso, no fue capaz de leer el contenido. Lo haría en la privacidad de su habitación. Veinte minutos después llegaron a la mansión, la cocinera esperaba por ella en la sala y esta vez la rubia comería, así tenga que amarrarla y abrirle la boca a la fuerza.

— Buenas noches señorita, la cena está lista.

Podría encerrarse en su habitación y decirle a la cocinera que no tenía hambre, pero su estomago rugía.

— Gracias, bajaré en 10 minutos.

Corriendo subió al segundo piso y cerró su cuarto con seguro. Abrió su bolso y tomó la nota.

' _Tienes preguntas y yo tengo las respuestas, si deseas saber la verdad, esperaré por ti en el Lounge Bar de la ciudad, este viernes a las 7pm.'_

 _Ve sola, si veo que alguien te acompaña, me marcharé._

Arrugó el papel y lo hizo pedazos. Este día iba de mal en peor ¡esto debía ser una broma!, cuando su estomago emitió un fuerte sonido, dejó el baño de lado. Bajó a la sala y cómo era de costumbre, cenó completamente sola.

* * *

Los Andley's eran una familia muy unida, de clase media. Elroy, «tía abuela» era el pilar y corazón de la pequeña familia. Y aunque no eran ricos y no poseían yates o mansiónes, no tenían nada que envidiarle a los millonarios que decían tenerlo todo y al final sólo contaban con una inmensa suma de dinero en el banco y una casa vacía.

— Albert, aún no puedo creer lo que hiciste — decía su hermana sirviendo un plato con spaguetti — Debo admitir que me hubiese gustado ver cómo la arrojaste al agua — continuó con una risilla.

El rubio tomó un pedazo de pan y lo remojó en la salsa de tomate — Por ti haría todo, espero que le haya servido de lección — aunque la presumida era hermosa y su mente se encaprichaba en recordar sus ojos una y otra vez, no era mujer para él — ¿Está todo listo para la bienvenida de Stear? — preguntó tomando una botella de vino y llenando la copa de su tía hasta la mitad.

— Sí — contestó Patty con los ojos resplandeciendo de felicidad.

— William, no trates de cambiar el tema — esta vez quien habló fue la anciana — no me agradó verte llegar empapado de pies a cabeza esta mañana y mucho menos me agradó enterarme lo que hiciste con esa pobre muchacha.

Todos en la mesa–a excepción de Patty-pusieron los ojos en blanco. Elroy cómo siempre era muy recta y justa.

— Sólo la arrojé en la piscina de su empresa, quería darle una lección. Humilló y acusó injustamente a Rosemary. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Un guapo joven con un envidiable porte, entró a la sala.

— ¿Empezaron la cena sin mi?.

— Archie, hijo. ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? — la anciana se levantó de la mesa y abrazó a su sobrino.

— La profesora del último turno, no asistió a la clase.

— Si tú fueses mi alumno, tampoco asistiría a la clase — bromeó Rosemary, haciendo reír a su familia.

Archie se acercó a Rosemary y cubrió sus ojos con la mano. Aprovechando que no podía ver, intentó pillar un pedazo de carne, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, ella le dio un manotazo.

— ¡Ah! — se quejó — sólo quería un pedazo.

— Tienes que esperar tu turno.

— Rosemary ¿asistirás a la cita?.

— ¿Cuál cita? — preguntó Albert usando la servilleta.

— Hace unas horas recibí una llamada de Melissa, la secretaria de mi ex jefe —mencionó bajando la cabeza— la dueña desea hablar conmigo.

— Hija, tal vez desee disculparse contigo — a la anciana le dolió mucho ver a su sobrina llorar. Pero todos cometemos errores, quizás la empresaria deseaba enmendar su error.

— O tal vez no.

— Tía, no iré. Honestamente, no quiero saber nada de White's Enterprise.

Patty suspiró al recordar que hasta ahora había mantenido en secreto que era la íntima amiga de Candy. Estuvo a punto de contarle a Rosemary sobre su amiga, pero al comprender que ella no tenía un buen concepto de los White, prefirió quedarse callada.

' _Candy no es una mala persona, ella nunca se expresaría de esa manera – pensaba apilando su comida – debe haber un error...'_

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Esta era la primera vez que la dejaban plantada. Quería de alguna manera enmendar el error que cometió su madre y de Rosemary ni sus luces. Llevaba esperando una hora y nada. Estaba muy claro que la ex empleada no quería hablar con ella.

' _Que o_ _rgullosa...'_ pensó la empresaria con una sonrisa de lado.

Se impulsó hacia adelante, cuando el telefono de su oficina empezó a sonar.

— Señ...Candy el señor Tom está aquí.

— Hazlo pasar, Eve.

Colgó el telefono alzando la vista cuando un alto moreno entró a su oficina, con un obvio gesto de culpabilidad en su rostro.

— Buenos días Candy.

— Buenos días Tom — decía con la voz seca — toma asiento, por favor.

— ¿Ya estás al tanto de lo ocurrido en la empresa, no es cierto?.

— Sí — contestó tomando un bolígrafo — ¿Puedes decirme hasta cuando pretendías ocultarme la verdad?.

Él suspiró con pesadez — Quise decirtelo, pero tu madre me amenazó — se defendió — Tú debes saber cómo es ella. Cuando lo vi con ese hombre en ese estado, tuve que hacer...

— ¿Qué hombre? — preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— El hombre que estaba con Sara el día del robo ¿no lo sabías?.

— Tom, no entiendo nada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que tú escuchaste?.

— Que Sara olvidó su bolso en el baño y...

— Candy, para — pidió con la mano — Las cosas no ocurreron así, yo te contaré la verdad.

Hablaron por una hora y Candy echaba humo por los oídos. Totalmente indignada y avergonzada le dio la espalda a Tom. Una vez más cómo siempre, tendría que solucionar este gran embrollo ocasionado por _esa_ mujer _._

— Tom, a partir de ahora Sara tiene terminantemente prohibido la entrada a cualquiera de mis empresas.

— Pero Candy ella es...

— No permitiré que mi nombre se vea manchado por su imprudencia.

— Esta bien Candy. Sara querrá sacarme los ojos...

— Gracias por todo Tom.

— No te preocupes, con permiso.

Tom abandonó la oficina y ella clavó su mirada en el reloj de pared. Casi se olvida de la dichosa celebración en el departamento de Patty. ¿Cómo se supone que debía ir vestida a la fiesta? Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, tomó su bolso. Tendría que ir de compras y también al Spa. Ella que detestaba ir de compras o escuchar a las cotorras que llenaban los Spa's con sus chismes y conjeturas.

* * *

 _ **Tres horas después...**_

Candy tocó el timbre por enésima vez y Patty no abría la puerta. Era muy extraño...

' _¿Qué clase de celebración es esta?..' se preguntó a si misma tocando el timbre por última vez._

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar al primer piso, una amable señora abrió la puerta de su departamento.

— ¿Señorita a quién busca?.

— Buenas noches, busco a Patricia O'brien.

La señora suspiró con tristeza — La señorita Patty ya no vive aquí — decía secandose las manos con el mandil — Se mudó hace una semana.

— ¿Se mudó?.

— Bueno, no exactamente — aclaró con un gesto de tristeza.

— No entiendo — ¿qué estaba pasando?.

La mujer se acerco a ella y cómo si estuviese a punto de contarle un secreto, tomó su hombro y caminó con ella hacia la salida.

— Hace una semana, estaba cocinando para mi esposo cuando escuché gritos y llantos provenientes de ese departamento. Asustada salí corriendo y encontré a la señora O'brien propinandole una fuerte bofetada a su hija, mientras el señor O'brien tiraba sus pertenencias a la calle.

— ¡Qué!.

— Los señores son personas con mucho poder y me prohibieron hablar de esto con nadie, pero ahora que veo su rostro, recuerdo que ud solía visitar a la señorita con frecuencia ¿no es cierto?.

— Si...ella es mi amiga.

— Eso pasó hace una semana. Me gustaría darle información sobre el paradero de la señorita, pero no tengo idea en donde está.

— Gracias, lo agradezco — dijo aún sin poder creer la historia de la mujer.

— Espero que encuentre a su amiga, pobre niña es una buena persona. Con permiso — la mujer regresó a su habitación y ella quedó sola con un sin fin de preguntas.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Patty ¿Porqué no le había dicho nada?. Patty cómo siempre era muy reservada al igual que ella.

— ¡Patty!.

— ¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás?.

— Estoy afuera de tu departamento ¿Es verdad que ya no vives ahí?.

— Oh Candy, cuanto lo siento. He estado tan ocupada con las preparaciones de la fiesta que me olvidé facilitarte mi nueva dirección.

— No importa ¿puedes darme tu dirección exacta?.

— Si claro, es Maple Street 350.

— No conozco esa calle, pero trataré de estár ahí lo más pronto posible.

— Lo siento Candy.

— No te preocupes, hablamos luego.

— Chao.

La rubia colgó el móvil y se acercó a Murat, quizás él sabía donde quedaba ese lugar.

— Murat ¿conoces esta dirección? — dijo entrando al auto.

— Si la conozco, está a 20 minutos de aquí.

— Vamos, entonces.

El chofer asintió con la cabeza y aceleró el auto. Si su jefa nunca antes había estado en Maple Street, se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

* * *

 _ **20 minutos después**_

Candy estudiaba la calle con sus ojos y no sabía que pensar ni que decir. No era un suburbio y mucho menos tenía mal aspecto. Pero entre esa calle y la enorme mansión en la cual Patty creció junto a sus padres, había una gran diferencia.

Al ver que su jefa tragaba seco, se ofreció a ir con ella. La rubia se negó no sin antes agradecer su buena intención.

— Murat...regresa por mi en una hora.

— Si señorita.

Murat aceleró y ella pasó de largo, ignorando las inquisitivas miradas de los residentes. Incluso desde la otra esquina podía escuchar a un grupo de personas celebrando. Se acercó a la puerta y antes de poder tocar el timbre, una amable morena apareció con una enorme sonrisa.

— Hola ¿tú eres Candy, no es cierto?— preguntó ofreciendole la mano.

— Si. Mi nombre es Candice Whi...

— Mucho gusto Candice,mi nombre es Annie — cómo si la conociese de toda la vida, tomó su hombro — Entremos, Patty está en la cocina.

Entraron y la rubia se encontró con una variedad de miradas. Algunas damas la observaban con cautela y la mayoría de los caballeros se quedaron boquiabiertos. Sintiendose incomoda, entró a la pequeña cocina junto a la morena. Lo que vio a continuación es algo que se quedaría grabado en su mente por un buen tiempo o hasta que el shock disminuya.

— Pa...patty.

El nombre de su amiga, fue un quejido en su garganta. Patty había cambiado radicalmente en una semana. Tenía el caballo recogido en un moño, tenía el rostro casi cubierto por harina. No llevaba ni una pizca de maquillaje y en vez de vestir una de sus costosas blusas, llevaba un mandil.

— ¡Candy! — exclamó Patty quitandose el mandil.

La rubia se acercó un poco más y la abrazó con fuerza. Era su amiga...pero no era exactamente ella.

— Patty...¿cómo estás?.

— Feliz amiga, muy feliz. Mi Stear regresa hoy y cuento los minutos con emoción.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa, su mente no funcionaba bien en estos momentos. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero no las formularía ahora. Este era un día muy importante para Patty. Y aunque la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades, esperaría.

— ¿Ya conoces a Annie?.

— Sí.

— Patty, la cena debe estár lista en 10 minutos — mencionó Annie probando el guiso — Archie me llamó y me dijo que estarían aquí en cualquier momento.

Patty rompió el abrazo y se acercó al horno. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que el pavo estaba listo y juzgando por su apariencia: había quedado delicioso.

— Candy ¿a qué te dedicas? — preguntó Annie con curiosidad al ver cómo vestía la rubia.

Llevaba una blusa blanca corta – era verano – jeans y un par de tacones altos. Siempre detestó su baja estatura y no salía a ningún lugar sin ellos.

— Yo soy...

Candy fue interrumpida por un niño que gritó — ¡Ya llegaron! — pensando que pasarían a la sala tomó su bolso. Patty sin embargo, tenía otra cosa en mente.

— Candy ¿podrías quedarte aquí y mover el guiso por unos minutos?.

Asustada dio un paso atrás — Patty pero...— decía con los ojos abiertos de par en par — Yo no sé cocinar...

Sabía cómo hervír agua, pero eso era todo.

La morena le puso el mandil y lo ató a su cintura — Sólo mueve el guiso por unos minutos — dijo limpiando sus manos — antes de cenar, te presentaré a Stear y a su familia.

Sin poder protestar se quedó sola en la cocina. Tomó el cucharón y comenzó a mover el guiso. El olor que emanaba era delicioso, se atrevió a probar un poco y le pareció que necesitaba un poco de sal. Buscó el frasco de sal y no lo encontró. Si no tenía idea en donde iban los condimentos en su propia cocina, mucho menos sabría sobre la cocina de Patty.

Dos minutos después escuchó que todos aplaudían y reían con autentica felicidad. Apagó la cocina, dio la vuelta y tomó su bolso, si era posible le diría a Patty que no se sentía bien. Esta no era su familia, no tenía ningún motivo por el cual estár ahí.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando resbaló con un poco de harina que yacía esparcido por el suelo. Su cuerpo estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo, cuando dos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura.

— ¿Estás bien?.

Candy alzó la vista y su corazón dejó de latir por un instante. Él la reconoció y frunció el entrecejo.

— ¡Tú! — exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Después de abrazar a su adorado Stear por un momento, le susurró al oído que deseaba presentarle a su amiga. Con intención de entrar a la cocina, caminaron tomados de la mano. Cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, se escucharon gritos en toda la casa.

— ¡Suéltame!.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

— ¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡Neanderthal!.

— ¡Es mi casa!.

— Patty...¡Patty me invitó!.

— ¿Patty, quién es ella? ¡Qué está pasando! — preguntaron todos y ella...

Ella cubrió su rostro con las manos. No fue así cómo lo planeó...todo se había echado a perder.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Ante todo quiero darles mil gracias por sus reviews. No saben cuanto me alegra leer sus opiniones. Este fic es hasta ahora muy diferente a todos los fics que he escrito. Y espero que este capítulo les agrade tanto cómo el primero.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

Skarlett Northman

Stormaw

Daly

Soadora

May May

Kira anima

Monica

Glenda

Maravilla 121

Hikarulantisforlove

Josie

PaulayJoaqui

Candice Ledezma

Judith

Sra. Grandchester

Jazheel

Mercedes

Gracias también a: Paulayjoaqui, Flaquita, Brendarvazquez, Dannygg, Skarlett Northman y Stormaw por seguir mi fic.

Un abrazo fuerte para todas.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

 **Cuando menos lo esperas**

Por: Ivonne M.

 **Capítulo 3**

Sentía un agobiante deseo de estrecharla con fuerza a pesar de la notoría advertencia en los ojos de Candy. Puso de lado su repentino deseo y la soltó. Un atisbo de conciencia regresó a él y recordó que si bien ella era la mujer que humilló a su hermana de la peor manera. Esa no era la manera correcta de tratar a una dama.

— ¡Eres un bruto! — exclamó ella sobando su brazo derecho.

Patty, quien estaba a punto de llorar, se acercó a su amiga. La cabeza de Stear era un total enredo. De algo estaba seguro; era sólo un expectador, porque el pobre no entendía nada.

— Gracias por la invitación Patty, pero será mejor que me vaya — dijo alzando la mirada — No soy bienvenida en esta casa — continuó con la mirada fría e indiferente.

El Neanderthal había osado humillarla por segunda vez. Y sólo por consideración no hizo nada la primera vez, pero no permitiría que la zamaquee cómo si fuese una muñeca de trapo, cada vez que se le de la gana. Retenía una insolente lágrima, mostrandose fuerte. Patty fue la única que se dio cuenta de ello. La conocía muy bien...

— Candy, no te vallas — pidió derramando una lágrima.

— No tengo idea de lo que está pasando, pero Patty muchas veces me habló de ti Candice. Dejemos este incidente de lado y tomemos asiento en el comedor — sugirió Stear.

Albert trató de acercarse a Candy. Pero cambió de opinión al ver que ella era muy uraña, ni bien puso un pie hacia adelante, ella retrocedió.

— No te preocupes Patty, nos vemos luego.

La anciana Elroy había escuchado suficiente,no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. William no reaccionaba de esa manera sin tener una buena razón. Y aunque tenga una o mil razones, no toleraría que la invitada de Patty sea tratada de una manera tan descortez. Con la ayuda de Archie se incorporó de su asiento y entró a la cocina.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó haciendo uso de su autoritativa voz.

Todos al mismo tiempo clavaron sus miradas en la anciana y por un instante la rubia quedó paralizada.

— Soy Emilia ¿Y ud señorita? — se presentó con amabilidad.

Candy suspiró avergonzada — Lamento haber arruinado esta noche tan importante para ustedes. Mi nombre es Candice White, es un gusto conocerla — al ver que Emilia abría los ojos de par en par prosiguió — Me retiro, buenas noches.

Antes de abandonar la cocina, clavó su mirada en Albert por unos segundos. Esta era la primera y última vez que ponía un pie en ese lugar. Cuando ella entró al comedor y tomó el picaporte de la puerta, todos se levantaron. Antes de que Candy pueda abrir la puerta, la hermana de Albert lo hizo por ella. La rubia pasó de largo, dejando a Rosemary observandola con curiosidad.

« _¿En dónde he visto ese rostro?» se preguntó para si misma._

En todo el tiempo que duró su labor en White's Enterprise, un año exactamente, nunca había visto a Candy en la empresa. Para Rosemary Andley, la única dueña era Sara. Y nadie podría culparla por su falta de conocimiento sobre los White's, la mamá de Candy no perdía el tiempo de pregonarle a los cuatro vientos que era la dueña de todo.

Rosemary cerró la puerta y dejando su bolso en el mueble, preguntó:

— ¿Quién es?.

Patty secó sus lágrimas y salió corriendo a la calle. Tenía que hablar con su amiga.

— ¡Candy! ¡Candy, espera! — gritaba con fuerza.

Candy dio la vuelta sorprendida.

— Patty ¿Qué haces aqui?.

— Lo siento — tratando de acompasar su agitada respiración — Lamento no haberte dicho la verdad.

— No importa, tengo que regresar a mi casa — la rubia le dio la espalda caminando hacia su auto.

— Ya sabes lo que pasó con mis padres ¿Verdad?...Quise contarte todo pero últimamente has estado muy ocupada y para poder hablar contigo se necesita conseguir una cita — se sentía un poco dolida con Candy. Tantos años de amistad y de ayudarse mutuamente, para que de un momento empieze a evadirla cómo si tuviese lepra.

Tenía que sonreír, su amiga era reservada y en raras ocasiones confesaba cómo se sentía en realidad. Pero, cuando algo le molestaba o deseaba resaltar alguna queja, lo hacía con indirectas.

— ¿Hablamos? — dijo Candy señalando su auto.

— No puedo, tengo una reunión en una hora...pero si me sobra algo de tiempo, le pediré a mi secretaria que se comunique contigo — bromeó.

Candy esbozó una débil sonrisa.

— Entremos.

Una vez en el auto...

Patty le contó a su mejor amiga sobre el vergonzoso y humillante percanse con sus Padres. Su corazón se contraía de dolor al recordar las crueles y despectivas palabras de su papá. Lo más doloroso para la morena, fue comprobar una vez más que su no podía contar con su mamá para nada.

— Lo escucho de tu propia boca y aún no puedo creerlo...

— Me imagino. Sabes si no hubiese sido por el poder que mi papá goza en esta ciudad, los vecinos hubiesen llamado a la policía.

— ¿Te golpeó?.

— Me dio una bofetada, al igual que mi mamá.

— Lo lamento.

— No esperaba menos de ellos, aunque una parte de mí, quiso creer que por primera vez me apoyarían incondicionalmente sin pensar en lo provechoso que sería para sus bolsillos.

— No entiendo...Stear no es pobre.

— Pero tampoco es rico y eso es algo que no pueden, ni quieren aceptar.

— ¿Amas a Stear?.

A la morena le brillaron los ojos.

— Con todo mi corazón Candy...

— Debes amarlo, te admiro. Se requiere de mucho valor dejar todo atrás por amor — la rubia suspiró con melancolía.

— Mi mamá me dijo que sólo una muchacha estúpida dejaría una vida de lujos por un simple piloto — ni por un sólo instante se arrpentía de su decisión, ella era feliz — Pero suficiente sobre mi, dime ¿Es cierto lo que pasó? Me rehuso a creerlo.

Candy se impulsó hacia atrás acomodando su postura.

— No fui yo...fue Sara.

— ¡Lo sabía! — exclamó abrazando a la rubia — pueden decirse muchas cosas sobre ti, pero te conozco y en el fondo tienes un buen corazón.

— Gracias — la rubia se ruborizó.

— ¿Porqué lo hizo? — preguntó la morena rompiendo el abrazo.

— Es una larga historia, pero tú y yo sabemos cómo es ella. No es feliz si no logra que todos a su alrededor sean igual de miserables cómo ella.

— Candy vi una foto de Axel en una revista, por lo visto su fortuna crecerá en exuberancia. Acaba de asociarse con una de las empresas más importantes de Europa.

La rubia recordó en ese momento sobre su ruptura con el empresario.

— Cancelamos el compromiso — confesó con fríaldad, cómo siempre.

Patty no estaba sorprendida, al contrario se sentía aliviada y porque no decirlo esto ya se lo esperaba, era cosa de tiempo. Su amiga se merecía alguien que la ame por ella, un hombre que le importe un comino su herencia o cuantas tarjetas de credito llevaba en su billetera.

— ¿Te molestaría si confieso que estoy aliviada?.

— No.

Patty abrió la puerta del auto tomando la mano de Candy.

— Regresemos, tenemos que aclarar este malentendido.

Pero la rubia se quedó en el mismo lugar, Patty frunció el entrecejo cuando su amiga soltó su mano.

— ¿Qué pasa?.

— Patty, es tu familia no la mía.

— Pero tú eres parte de mi familia, te quiero cómo si en verdad fueses mi hermana. Si no aclaramos las cosas de una vez por todas, todos te juzgarán por...

— Estoy acostumbrada a que todos me juzguen sin conocerme — ella le interrumpió — todos juzgamos Patty, nosotras no somos la excepción.

— Candy...

— Le pedí a mi secretaria que hablase con Rosemary pero ella no asistió a la cita. Lamento no haber estado presente ese día para evitar que la acusaran de algo que no cometió, sé muy bien cómo se siente. Si en el futuro necesita un empleo, yo con gusto la recomendaré a uno de mis socios si no desea saber nada sobre las empresas de mi familia, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella.

Patty movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, esto era de esperarse. Candy siempre evadía toda clase de conflictos, incluso cuando podría salir favorecida de esta.

— Está bien, llámame cuando llegues a casa, me preocupo por ti.

— Por favor dile a Stear que lamento haber arruinado la celebración que prepararon especialmente para él, y que me agradó conocerlo.

Patty asintió con la cabeza.

— Cuídate Patty.

— Tú también.

— ¿Patty?.

La morena dio la vuelta.

— ¿Puedes mantener en secreto lo que en verdad sucedió con Sara y Rosemary?.

— No, no puedo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero, porqué? — preguntó sorprendida bajando la ventanilla del auto.

— Porque te quiero y si de mi depende que tu nombre no se vea manchado por culpa de Sara...haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por esparcir la verdad. Aún no entiendes Candy...para mi eres muy importante...mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

— Patty...

Candy quedó boquiabierta y una sensación de felicidad la invadió por completo. Se bajó del auto y para sorpresa de Patty, Murat e incluso la misma Candy, la abrazó con fuerza.

— Gracias.

Patty besó la frente de la rubia y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa. La rubia esperó que su amiga entre a su hogar para entrar al auto.

— Murat a mi casa por favor.

Le echó un vistazo a la calle y se preguntó a si misma, cómo es que en un lugar de clase media, se puede sentir tanta alegría cuando carecían de variadas pertenencias materiales. Ha vivido en una lujosa residencia por cuatro años y nunca había escuchado a sus vecinos reír genuinamente o escuchado celebrar la llegada de alguien querido para ellos. Si realizaban una fiesta, era cuando le agregaban un millón más a sus cuentas de banco. Su chofer aceleró y ella suspiró.

« _Al menos Patty es feliz...eso es un consuelo»._

* * *

 _ **Tres días después...**_

Cuando Patty regresó a la casa, todos esperaban por ella en la sala. Albert tuvo la esperanza de que la morena regresase con Candy, no debió tratarla de esa manera y se sentía mal por su conducta. Se sintió peor cuando vio a Patty regresar sola. Le pidió a la novia de su sobrino que lo disculpase...y el comentario de la morena lo dejó confundido y avergonzado.

« _Es fácil juzgar, todos lo hacemos. Pero así cómo podemos juzgar también podemos pedir disculpa si hemos cometido un error...estás disculpandote con la persona equivocada»._

Elroy estaba más que complacida por las palabras de Patty, tan llenas de verdad. Rosemary por otro lado estaba igual de confundida que su hermano, ella no era la mujer que la humilló sin piedad...podía asegurarlo. Podía reconocer el odioso rostro de Sara a 10 metros de distancia. Los dos llegaron a la misma conclusión. Habían cometido un grave equivocación. Sintiendose peor que una cucaracha, Rosemary se comunicó con la secretaria de Candy. Sin embargo, esta vez era Candy quien no deseaba saber nada más sobre el malentendido. La respuesta era la misma: La señorita Candy está ocupada ó la señorita Candy no puede atenderla en estos momentos...

Después de pasar largas horas en sus dos restaurants, supervisando que todo esté en orden. Albert regresó a su departamento. Las palabras de Patty aún resonaban en su mente una y otra vez martirizandolo todo el día. Prendió su computadora con rápidez, quería saber más sobre Candy. La menuda rubia tenía algo especial, su corazón latía desesperado cuando el recuerdo de su hermoso rostro llegaba a su mente.

Tipeó el nombre de la rubia y quedó asombrado al ver todas las páginas que relacionaban a la empresaria con ciertos caballeros adinerados.

« _Candice White la hija del Magnate Jhon White se comprometió en matrimonio con el empresario Axel Morgan hace un año y hasta el momento ninguna de las dos partes ha dado información sobre la fecha de la boda.»_

Una punzada de molestia atravesó el corazón del rubio sin saber porque. Buscando más información encontró una página antigua de espectáculos.

« _Los White lloran la muerte de Anthony White, el mayor de los tres hijos del Magnate. Anthony murió_ _esta tarde en un accidente automovilístico_ _, nos informan nuestros contactos. Fuentes cercanas aseguran que no fue un accidente...»_

Apagó su laptop y se sirvió una copa de Brandy. Suspiró recordando lo injusto que había sido con la rubia. Ella no sólo era inocente, su sobrino que disfrutó de una cena acompañado de la rubia y su novia, aseguraba que Candy era muy diferente a lo que todos pensaban.

 _Candy..._ saboreó su dulce nombre con sus labios una y otra vez sin parar. Mujeres conocía y muchas, pero cómo la rubia pocas. La última vez que una mujer lo cautivó de esta manera fue...

No, esa mujer no se merecía que desperdicie su preciado tiempo recordandola, consiguió lo que siempre quiso de él « _su dinero»_ y esperaba no volver a verla en lo que le restaba de vida. Dejando su copa en el lavadero, decidió que era momento de disculparse con Candy.

Y sabía muy bien cómo empezar...

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Observaba su escritorio cómo si fuese la primera vez que ante sus ojos se manifestaran un delgado ramo de rosas color rosa sujetadas por un precioso lazo dorado. Caminaba en el interior de su oficina cómo una leona enjaulada ¿Esto era una broma? ¿Estaba burlandose de ella?. Luego de pasar casi una hora completa pensando en porque Albert le envió un ramo de rosas a su empresa...se le prendió el foco.

Se sentía culpable por haberla acusado injustamente y las rosas debía ser su premio consuelo por haber soportado sus insultos. Patty...ella debió contarle la verdad y también debió haberle dicho que las rosas colo rosa eran sus preferidas. Con pasos cautelosos se acercó a su escritorio y tomó el ramo, decidida caminó hacia el bote de basura. Cuando estuvo a punto de arrojar el ramo, el telefono de su oficina sonó con insistencia.

Dejó el ramo sobre su escritorio y contestó:

— ¿Si?.

— Candy, el señor Grandchéster desea hablar con ud.

La rubia tembló por un instante y quedó muda.

— ¿Candy?.

— Eve ¿Seguridad se encargó de los periodistas y camarografos?.

— Sí Candy, no te preocupes. Están vigilando los alrededores.

— Bien, gracias.

— Candy ¿Le digo que estás ocupada con unos inversionistas?.

— No — se escuchó una larga pausa — hazlo pasar.

Colgó el telefono y tomó asiento. Sus ojos se encontraron con el ramo de rosas, mientras buscaba un documento y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Era la primera vez que recibía rosas de ese color por parte de un hombre. Y no cualquier hombre había escogido ese ramo de rosas especialmente para ella...así le de ganas de ahocarlo con sus propias manos, cada vez que el rostro de Albert regresaba a su mente, tenía que admitir que era un hombre muy guapo...

Un alto moreno entró y cuando cruzó la puerta se quedó en el mismo lugar observandola con una sonrisa melancólica, ella se incorporó de su asiento forzando una débil sonrisa y él comprendió.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo Candy — mencionó sujetando el picaporte — gracias por recibirme — continuó cerrando la puerta.

— Dos años exactamente — con un gesto en la mano lo invitó a tomar asiento.

— Candy no sabes cuanto te extrañé — se acercó a ella llevándose una gran desilución al ver que ella retrocedió alejandose de él.

— Aún me odias, no te culpo. Dejé el país sin decirte sobre mis planes, sobre...

— El pasado está en el pasado, dejemoslo ahí.

Él suspiró, fue un estúpido al pensar que ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios.

— Candy quiero decirte lo que realmente pasó con...

Ella se apresuró a interrumpirlo — Lo que hiciste o no con Eliza dos años atrás no me importa — aclaró — No tienes nada que explicarme.

— Si tengo que hacerlo porque yo...

Agregó acercandose mucho más a la rubia.

— Cuando te involucraste con Eliza, habíamos decidido alejarnos por un tiempo. Te dejé en claro muchas veces que eras libre de hacer lo que quieras. No me importó dos años atrás y sigue sin importarme ahora.

Pero a ella si le importó, le dolió mucho enterarse por su madre y los empleados de la mansión que su gran amigo y posible novio en el futuro, se había acostado con su hermana. Quien sabe cuántas mujeres habitaban en ese país y entre todas tuvo que involucrarse con Eliza.

Con la intención de aprisionarla en sus brazos dio un paso más y se quedó quieto al percatarse que ella tenía la mirada clavada en el ramo de rosas que adornaba su escritorio. Enfureció sin poder evitarlo...

Determinado a conquistarla regresó a New York, estaba al tanto del compromiso de Candy con Axel y aún sabiendo que posiblemente se casarían en los próximos meses, no flaqueó. Y sin saberlo, el muy idiota le había facilitado las cosas al cancelar el compromiso.

De imprevisto la tomó de la cintura y la estrechó inhalando el delicioso aroma que emanaba de su hermoso cabello. Ella usaba sus brazos cómo un escudo evitando al menos por un momento que él la bese.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! — luchaba por alejarse de él, pero era mucho más fuerte que ella.

No la soltaría, era probable que no se presentaría otra oportunidad cómo esta nuevamente.

— ¡¿Crees que portandote cómo un bruto, olvidaré fácilmente lo que pasó?!.

Ignorando los gritos de Candy, tomó su rostro con una mano y la besó. Él quiso profundizar el beso pero ella no se lo permitió, apretó sus labios cómo pudo. Y si no fuese porque sus brazos la aprisionaban con fuerza ya le hubiera dado una fuerte bofetada por atrevido. Candy sentía que le faltaba el aire y cuando estuvo a punto de darle un fuerte rodillazo, él la soltó jadeando al escuchar que alguien aplaudía burlandose de la situación.

— Vaya y yo que pensé encontrarte en una reunión o algo parecido — rompió el silencio con una sonrisa burlóna — si tu padre estuviese aquí se sentiría decepcionado, mira que perder el tiempo en vez de supervisar todos los detalles sobre la próxima inauguración de «mi» nueva empresa — continuó apoyando su espalda en la pared.

Eve apareció en la puerta con la respiración agitada.

— Lo siento Candy, le dije que tenía prohibido el ingreso...pero la señora insistió.

— No te preocupes Eve, puedes retirarte.

Sara miró a la secretaria por encima del hombro y entró cómo si ella fuese ama y señora de la oficina. Contoneando sus caderas de acercó al moreno.

— Hola Terruce, guapo cómo siempre — dijo ella acariciando la barbilla de Terry — Es un gusto volver a verte aunque no precisamente en este lugar y mucho menos con esta — continuó refiriendose a la rubia.

— No puedo decir lo mismo señora — de mala gana tomó las manos de Sara y la empujó con delicadeza.

Candy dio la vuelta acercandose a la enorme ventana.

— Pero porque tan arisco querido — nuevamente se acercó al moreno y poniendose de puntillas le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído y él en respuesta se alejó de ella mirándola con asco y repulsión.

— Candy hablamos luego, buenas tardes — antes de salir, le echó un vistazo al precioso ramo de rosas y luego a Sara. Molesto y asqueado abandonó la oficina.

La rubia suspiró aliviada. Al menos Terry no presenciaría la vergonzosa discusión que tendría con Sara en unos minutos.

Una vez solas...

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Candy tomando asiento.

— Dinero — sin esperar a que su hija le ofrezca un asiento, se sentó mirando despectivamente al ramo de rosas que se situaba a lado de un hermoso cuadro familiar, en el cual Sara no estaba incluida.

— No te lo daré.

— ¿Qué diría tu padre si estuviese aquí? ¡Ingrata!.

— Estoy segura que mi papá te hubiese botado a patadas de mi mansión por haberle robado miles de dolares a mi empresa.

— Lo dudo — dijo Sara burlandose — tú padre era un estúpido al igual que tú querida...

— ¡Cómo te atreves!.

— ¡No! Cómo te atreves tú a prohibirme el ingreso a las empresas y propiedades que me pertenecen a mi.

— ¡Tú no eres la dueña de nada! ¡Yo lo soy! Primero muerta antes de seguir pagando por tus extravagancias — aclaró alzando la voz — si quieres dinero ¡trabaja!.

— ¿Es esta tu última palabra? Mocosa inútil.

— No te daré ni un sólo centavo.

Parte de ella quería seguir complaciendo a Sara, porque mala o no, era su mamá. Pero tenía que parar, su madre tenía que aprender a valerse por ella misma...aún así la odie por eso.

— Bien — dijo abriendo su bolso — Toma, habla con George. Él te explicará todo mejor que yo — agregó extendiendo un sobre.

Candy lo tomó y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el sobre. Al leer el documento, ella se desplomó en su asiento.

— No puede ser — susurró con el rostro desfigurado.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo Sara se incorporó del asiento — Te dije que lo mejor era estár de mi lado y no hacerme un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toda tú fortuna pasará a manos de Eliza — contenta por haber logrado su cometido, abandonó la oficina.

* * *

Aunque no comprendía porque, no podía evitar dejar de sonreír al recordar los titulares de esta mañana.

« _Axel Morgan confirma rompimiento con la heredera Candice White. El empresario no quiso entrar en detalles...»._

Sentado en el mueble de su oficina observaba la fotografía de Candy en la revista que sostenía con las manos. « _En persona es mucho más hermosa»_ pensó dejando la revista en la mesa. Antes de revisar algunos documentos, se acercó a la ventana.

« _¿Le habrá gustado_ _el ramo de rosas que_ _envié?». Se preguntó a si mismo._

Gracias a Stear que le sacó un poco de información a Patty, pudo indagar sobre las preferencias de la empresaria. Junto al ramo de rosas escribió una nota invitándola a cenar. Aún no recibía una respuesta, ni siquiera había recibido un « _gracias»_ por parte de Candy. Pero era un hombre muy paciente y dejaría vacias todas las florerías de la ciudad con tal de obtener su perdón. Una mujer cómo ella valía la pena todo sacrificio que pueda realizar. No descansaría hasta escuchar un « _si»_ de sus propios labios.

Stear entró a la oficina con buenas noticias.

— Tío ¿Cómo estás?.

— Bien Stear, dime que no estoy equivocado y mis sospechas son ciertas.

— No lo estás tío, uno de los magnates más reconocidos del país desea adquirir uno de los restaurantes.

— ¿Y su última oferta es...?

Antes de contestar, el moreno le echó un ojo a su libreta electronica — Dos millones — se sentía feliz por su tío, él se lo merecía.

Al igual que Stear, el rubio esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Estaba tan contento que abrazó a su sobrino palmeando su espalda.

— Felicidades tío, el comprador estará aquí mañana a las ocho. Después de vender este restaurant, podemos ocuparnos del otro en Boulevard Street.

— Gracias por todo Stear, si no fuese por tu ayuda y la de Archie...

— Tío te apreciamos mucho, gracias a ti mi hermano y yo gozamos de una excelente educación. Ahora mirenos, me gradué de la academia de Aviación y en unos meses Archie terminará sus estudios en la universidad.

— Tenemos que celebrar esto con la familia.

— Ya me adelanté — confesó con una sonrisa — La tía abuela y Rosemary deben estár preparando todo.

Albert se acercó al pequeño bar y tomó una botella de Whisky.

— Stear ¿deseas una copa de Whisky?.

— ¡Por supuesto! — aceptó sin dudarlo — aprovechemos que la tía abuela no está aquí.

A la tía abuela le molestaba e incomodaba verlos tomar, incluso en ocasiones especiales.

— Tío, deberías abrir un bar. De esa manera tendríamos Whisky y Brandy a nuestra disposición todo el día incluso en el trabajo y la tía no podría recriminarnos nada.

— Haha.

Albert no pudo evitar reír por la ocurrencia de su sobrino.

El telefono de su oficina sonó y el contestó en alta voz.

— ¿Si?.

— Señor lamento interrumpirlo pero...

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— Tiene...una visita.

— No recuerdo haber programado una cita con nadie ¿Quién es?.

— Es...la señorita...Cassandra Aldridge.

Albert contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. Y Stear frunció el entrecejo apretando los dientes.

— No la recibirás ¿No? — preguntó molesto por la osadía y desfachatez de esa mujer.

— Hazla pasar.

— Pero tío...

— Stear adelantate tú, dile a la tía y Rosemary que tardaré un poco.

Renuente asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina. Cuando se encontró con Cassandra en el pasillo la fulminó con la mirada. Ella en cambio le brindó una sonrisa con un coqueto guiño.

En la oficina

— Hola William — saludó con una coqueta sonrisa — tanto tiempo sin verte querido — caminando hacia él, tiró su bolso en uno de los muebles.

* * *

Cómo alma que lleva el diablo entró a la oficina de quien tiempo atrás fue la mano derecha de su papá por mucho años. Confiaba en él y no quería pensar que él tenía algo que ver con todo esto. Sin esperar a que la secretaria la anunciara, con las manos abrió la puerta de un sólo golpe y entró.

— George ¡¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?! — le dio un golpe al escritorio y prácticamente le tiró el sobre en la cara.

— Candy ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó asombrado por el temperamento de la rubia.

— ¡Eso es lo que yo quiero saber!.

El bigotón abrió el sobre y con paciencia empezó a leer linea por linea. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Candy al ver cómo George palidecía con el pasar de los segundos.

— ¿Dónde encontraste este documento? — preguntó preocupado — ¡¿Quién te lo dio?!.

— Sara, me lo dio, ¿es verdad todo lo que está escrito? Dime que no es cierto.

— Lamentablemente lo es, cuando tu padre quiso retractarse y destruir este documento fue muy tarde. Después de su muerte busqué este documento por todas partes y no pude encontrarlo. Sara siempre parece estár detrás de todas las desgracias que le ha ocurrido a esta familia — por respeto a Candy no diría nada más, pero él sabía cosas de Sara que por ningún motivo debía llegar a los oídos de la menuda rubia.

Hablaron por horas y ella tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no destrozar la oficina de George. Ahora que él confirmaba las cláusulas del dichoso documento, podía palpar la realidad, su realidad.

— ¿Porqué mi padre me haría esto a mi? — preguntó reteniendo las lágrimas.

— Porque en ese momento pensó que era lo mejor...

— No lo entiendo...no puedo entenderlo — decía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro — George eres el único en quien confio ¿Cuáles son las condiciones? ¿No tengo otra opción?.

— Me temo que no, si no cumples los deseos de tu padre...la fortuna White pasará inmediatamente a manos de Eliza, quien el señor puso cómo segunda heredera.

Candy se desplomó en el mueble y el bigotón sintió pena por ella.

— Candy piensa bien las cosas esto no es...

— ¿Pensar bien las cosas? — lo interrumpió — ¡Tengo que casarme para no perder la fortuna de mi padre! — su gritó resonó entre las cuatro paredes — ¡No tengo nada! Lo único que me queda de mi papá y Anthony son las empresas ¡No dejaré que Sara se salga con la suya! ¡Así tenga que casarme sin amor o con alguien que odio, me casaré!.

« _Es igual de fuerte y determinada cómo lo fue su padre en vida» pensó con una sonrisa._

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles cómo crees Candy. Te apoyaré en todo, lo sabes pero...

— ¿Pero? — preguntó sintiendo que sus rodillas flaqueaban.

— ¿Has leído la cláusula número 10?.

— No.

— Es sobre el tiempo que te resta para poder cumplir con el deseo de tu Padre, me temo que...

— ¡Basta de rodeos George! ¡Dimelo de una vez! ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para casarme? ¿Un año?¿Dos? ¿Tres?.

Al bigotón le temblaban las manos. Era probable que después de contestar a su pregunta, tendría que llamar a seguridad para calmarla.

— Una semana...

— ¡¿Qué?!.

 _Continurará..._

Ahora si que me he tardado en actualizar este fic, pero mi computadora quedó frita y a veces ni prende. No se molesten chicas, pero sin una computadora no puedo escribir ni actualizar mis historias, ahora sólo me queda esperar por un reemplazo.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a:

Chidamami: hago lo mejor que puedo y esa es mi intención entretenerlas con este fic, gracias por tu review.

Josie: Haha cómo siempre tus comentarios me hacen sonreír, gracias. Sobre los rubios y conocerse mejor, lo harán eventualmente conforme la historia progrese.

Mercedes: Nena lamento la tardanza, el que mi computadora haya dejado de funcionar fue algo que me tomó de improvisto :( .

Hikarulantisforlove: Haha si al parecer se la pasarán peleando cómo perros y gatos pero a pesar de todo, habrá amor...

Maravilla121: Un fuerte abrazo para ti linda, gracias por tu review.

Amy: No sabes cuanto aprecio tu review y tus palabras, lamento la tardanza de este capítulo nena.

Candice Ledezma: Querida Candice gracias por tu review y por agregar mi fic en tu lista de favoritos. Y si tienes razón Sara es muy egoista.

Glenda: Gracias por seguir fielmente mis historias nena, tus reviews siempre me sacan una enorme sonrisa cuando los veo. Espero seguir entreteniendote con este y los próximos capítulos.

Stormaw: Haha yo comprendo tu pregunta, Sara no trata a Candy cómo si fuese su hija, sabremos si lo es o no en los próximos capítulos. Y pienso igual que tú, es horrible que te juzgen sin conocerte y creo que ya Albert se ha dado cuenta del error que cometió.

Gladys: Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer mi historia y dejarme un review lo aprecio mucho. Es cierto, la Candy de esta historia es distinta y eso es justamente cómo la visualizé en mi mente mientras escribía este fic.

Paulayjoaqui: Muchas gracias por las porras y te pido disculpas por la tardanza, tengo un gran problema con mi computadora y tendré que esperar por un reemplazo :( .

Skarlett Northman: Sara es una víbora y mucho más, es la bruja del cuento haha.

Soadora: Haha la encontró cocinando y si no fuese por la intervención de la tía abuela por poco y la bota a patadas de la casa haha, felizmente se ha dado cuenta que no ha sido racional con ella.

También quiero agradecer a: Paulline-yabrough y Brigge por seguir y agregar mi fic en sus listas de favoritos.

Gracias a todas. Les mando un abrazo.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. Escribo este fic con el único proposito de entretener a mis queridas lectoras.

 **Cuando menos lo esperas**

Por: Ivonne M.

 **Capítulo IV**

— ¡Una semana! — exclamó Patty revisando el documento.

Patty O'brien estudiaba leyes y derecho con la ayuda de su novio, Stear era el encargado de pagar la mensualidad en su universidad y todo lo que ella tenía que hacer en agradecimiento, era estudiar. Stear era un sencillo piloto, el pago que recibía no era suficiente, muy orgulloso para pedirle ayuda economica a su tío, viajaba con frecuencia de un continente a otro. Era una agonía alejarse de él por semanas ó a veces meses sin saber a ciencia cierta, cuando volvería a sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Citó a Candy con la intención de pedirle un puesto en su empresa, pero este no era el mejor momento.

— ¿Porqué tu papá haría algo así? — preguntó impulsando su espalda hacia atrás — ¿No hay forma de poder destruir este documento?

— Sara tiene en su poder el documento original, esta es sólo una copia — no había podido cerrar los ojos en días y su exhausto cuerpo parecía haber recorrido el desierto del Sahara sin descanso.

La morena suspiró tomando un sorbo de su exotica bebida — Candy, si tan sólo pudiera ayudarte — se sentía inútil e impotente, ahora que su amiga necesitaba su ayuda por primera vez...no podía hacer nada.

— Nadie puede ayudarme. Ni siquiera yo, sé cómo ayudarme a mi misma.

— ¿Tú crees que Axel...podría...?.

— ¡No! Por un año soportó el acoso de los periodistas y la insistencia de sus padres — el empresario era un buen hombre, él se merecía algo mejor que ella — Él quiere casarse y formar una familia, cómo cualquier hombre de su edad.

— ¿Y a tu lado nunca podría realizar sus sueños? ¿No quieres ser feliz tú también?.

— No soy la mejor opción para nadie — contestó moviendo su copa con delicadeza — Soy feliz a mi manera Patty...el amor no está hecho para todos.

Patty conocía muy bien a Candy, gracias a los insultos y el pésimo trato que la rubia recibió y seguía recibiendo por parte de Sara, su amiga tenía un deplorable concepto de ella misma. Aunque Candy nunca lo admitiría.

— No me digas que estás pensando en...

La rubia alzó la vista — No estoy segura — si de por si encontrar un novio en unos días era difícil, encontrar uno que acepte las ridículas cláusulas de su padre era mucho peor — Pero...con él no tendría que preocuparme por una posible demanda en el futuro, Terry tiene su propia fortuna.

— Después de lo que hizo yo estaba segura que no querrías verlo ni en pintura — comentó la morena llamando al mesero con la mano.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

— Según él aún me quiere — murmuró con un tono de burla.

― ¿Desean otra copa, señoritas? — preguntó el mesero limpiando la mesa.

— Sí por favor — contestaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Algo más?.

— Una porción de papas fritas, por favor.

— ¿Y para ud?.

Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa con dirección a Candy.

— Nada gracias.

— Vamos amiga, si no comes nada al final terminarás enfermandote.

La rubia abrió la carta — Ensalada, santa fe por favor — dijo forzando una sonrisa, por la amabilidad del mesero.

— Con permiso.

Patty y Candy clavaron sus miradas en la calle, a través de las ventanas podían ver a un grupo de niños jugar con una salta soga.

— El tiempo pasa muy rápido — mencionó la rubia con melancolía.

— Sobre todo cuando eres feliz. ¿Te acuerdas cuando eramos pequeñas y planeamos crear un aparato que pueda detener el tiempo con sólo apretar un botón? — preguntó con una risilla.

La rubia sonrió de lado.

— Ni tú, ni yo, tuvimos una infancia feliz y aún así queríamos detener el tiempo...

— Queríamos detener el tiempo porque no queríamos crecer. Tú siempre decías que los adultos eran serios, aburridos y cómo si sufriesen de amnesia olvídaban que alguna vez ellos también fueron niños.

— Cierto.

« _Qué irónico...pensar que ahora..._ _»_ _._

— Aquí tienen señoritas — la rubia oyó la voz del mesero.

— Gracias — dijeron las dos en unísono.

— Con permiso.

— Patty sigo esperando — mencionó Candy.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó confundida.

— Hay algo que quieres decirme y aún no lo has hecho.

«¿ _Acaso su amiga podía leer la mente?_ _»_ _se preguntó a si misma._

— Me conoces bien amiga, pero no creo que este sea el momento adecuado — decía esparciendo kétchup sobre las papas fritas.

— Patty mi mente no puede pensar en nada más que no sean mis problemas, si puedes distraerme. Por favor hazlo.

La morena suspiró con vergüenza — Quería pedirte un favor — dijo bajando la cabeza.

Candy alzó una ceja — Dilo, sé que no quieres hacerlo pero tal vez pueda ayudarte — la conocía tan bien, algo preocupaba a su amiga.

— Quiero trabajar — confesó — Stear trabaja duro por los dos y me siento impotente no poder ayudar con las deudas...él no quiere que trabaje y aunque podríamos recibir ayuda economica por parte de su tío, es muy orgulloso.

— ¿Es Stear sobrino del Neanderthal?.

Patty rió a carcajadas por unos segundos — Albert no es un Neanderthal amiga — dijo lágrimeando.

— Yo creo que si — ella no tenía un buen concepto sobre el rubio — Aunque, me gustó el ramo de rosas que envió a mi empresa.

— ¿Albert te envió un ramo de rosas? — preguntó con asombro.

— ¿No lo sabías? Yo pensé que estabas detrás de todo eso.

— ¡No! Un momento — exclamó frotando su barbilla — Ahora que lo mencionas. Stear me preguntó un sin fin de cosas sobre ti.

— Tu novio está confabulado con el Neanderthal — bromeó.

— Los dos son encantadores.

— Patty si lo que quieres es trabajar puedo ofrecerte un puesto en la empresa. Y si no te apetece trabajar para mí, puedo brindarte el número de algunos contactos — dijo tomando toda la bebida de un sólo golpe, sorprendiendo a la morena.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias amiga! — espontánea cómo siempre, se levantó de la silla, ignorando las miradas de los demás abrazó a la rubia.

Candy correspondió al abrazo y al ver que todos los clientes las observaban cómo si fuesen aliens, rompió el contacto.

— Puedes empezar el lunes.

Antes de que Patty pueda tomar asiento, el timbre de su móvil sonó. Contestó con una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba. Candy quedó asombrada al ver cómo los ojos de Patty cobraron vida, sin duda era Stear en la otra línea.

La morena colgó con una sonrisa y tomó las manos de su amiga.

— Candy ¿Te molestaría si Stear nos acompaña?.

— Claro que no, pero estoy segura que a él le gustaría estar a solas contigo.

— ¡No! Quédate — pidió — Estoy feliz de que mi Stear quiera cenar con nosotras. Últimamente ha estado actuando...

— No entiendo.

— No sé cómo explicarlo, su actitúd...debe ser por las deudas.

— No te preocupes Patty.

La morena no sabía si era prudente no decirle a Candy que Stear no era el único que cenaría con ellas. Pasaron diez minutos y de Stear y su acompañante ni sus luces.

— Patty necesito ir al tocador por un momento — mencionó parandose.

— Yo voy contigo.

— ¿Y si ellos entran y piensan que nos cansamos de esperar? — preguntó tomando su bolso.

— Le dije a Stear que si nos cansabamos de esperar le mandaría un mensaje, no te preocupes. Vamos.

Las dos guapas amigas entraron al tocador con todas las miradas masculinas enfocadas en ellas. Aunque la morena era llenita y la rubia baja de estatura, no por eso pasaban desapercibidas para nadie. Después de todo...

« _Una cara bonita puede ser suficiente para atrapar a un hombre, pero toma carácter y un buen carácter para retenerlo_ _»_ _._ _¹_

Stear y su acompañante entraron y con los ojos buscaron a las chicas. Al igual que Patty y Candy, ellos tampoco pasaban desaperbicidos. La diferencia era que, las miradas y murmuros de admiración ahora provenían de las mujeres, sin importar que edad tengan.

— Stear no las veo por ningún lado — mencionó Albert.

Las manos le sudaban y después de mucho tiempo sentía que los nervios se apoderaban de él. Qué vergüenza, todo un hombre hecho y derecho de 33 años y actuaba cómo un adolescente cuando se trataba de Candy.

— Deben estar en el tocador, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, Tomemos asiento en una de las mesas vacías.

— Hazlo tú, ya regreso — dijo el rubio caminando hacia el baño de los hombres.

Stear se acercó a uno de los meseros mientras el rubio entraba al pasillo de servicios higienicos. El baño de las damas estaba al frente de los hombres y esta vez la puerta estaba semi abierta, casualmente. Cuando él, tomó el picaporte escuchó dos voces conocidas. Se acercó un poco más a la puerta y sin quererlo escuchó algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

— _Candy, te quiero, me partiría el corazón verte sufrir_ ¿ _Ya has olvídado lo que te hizo?_ _—_ _decía la morena._

— _No_ ¿ _Has olvídado tú, que no me casaré por amor? No tenga otra opción Patty...no quiero perder las empresas de mi padre_ _—_ _contestó apoyando su espalda en la pared._

— ¿ _Cuándo hablarás con Terry?_ _—_ _la sola idea de ver a su querida amiga vestida de blanco a lado de Terruce le causaba malestar. No odiaba al moreno, pero tampoco le agradaba, si en verdad amó a Candy_ ¿ _Porqué diantres se involucró con Eliza?._

¿Quién es Terruce?, se preguntó Albert mentalmente ¿Porqué se casará con el tal Terruce, si no lo amaba?.

— _Esta noche._

— ¿ _Si él dice que si, te casarás con él?_ _—_ _su amiga era una mujer inteligente y si pensaba que eso era lo mejor, así le desagrade la idea. La apoyaría._

— _Sí, vamos._

— _Vamos._

Albert no podía creer lo que había escuchado y mucho menos su osadía al escuchar una conversación ajena. Pero este no era el momento para reprenderse a si mismo, tenía que alejarse de ahí. Sin hacer el menor ruido, entró al baño de los hombres y esperó adentro. Luego asomó su cabeza hacia el pasillo, al ver que habían regresado a la mesa, salió. Candy se deleitaba con las miradas que Stear y Patty compartían en silencio, cúpido hacía maravillas de vez en cuando. La pobre casi se atraganta con la copa de agua cuando vio al rubio acercarse a la mesa. Fulminó con la mirada a la morena mientras tomaba su bolso, al ver que su amiga tenía la intención de retirarse, ella tomó su mano.

— Candy, por favor es sólo una cena — susurró con disimulo.

La rubia nuevamente tomó asiento de mala gana, « _Perfecto, ahora tendré que soportar al Neanderthal_ _»_ pensó.

Albert se acercó y todos en la mesa se levantaron — Buenas tardes — dijo sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

— Tío ¿Ya conoces a Candy? — preguntó divertido, podría asegurar que su tío estaba nervioso.

— Así es, pero creo que esta vez debería presentarme cómo se debe — contestó — Mi nombre es William Albert Andley, mucho gusto — continuó extendiendo su mano derecha.

« _Vaya, el Neanderthal puede ser educado si lo desea» pensó alzando una ceja._

— Igualmente, mi nombre es Candice White — correspondió al saludo tomando la mano de Albert.

Tan enbobado e idiotizado estaba que olvidó soltar la mano de Candy por unos segundos, ella se zafó de su agarre frunciendo el ceño. El mesero se acercó y simulando que leía la carta, Candy le susurró a Patty: Me debes una.

Hablaron por una hora y todo el tiempo Albert tuvo que concentrarse en escuchar lo que su sobrino relataba y dejar de mirar a Candy con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Candy, no tenía un buen concepto sobre él y no podía culparla. Deseaba hablar con ella en privado y tal vez pueda sacar algo más de ella que un « _SI» «No» «Gracias»,_ para su mala suerte, Candy parecía estar muy entretenida con el relato de Stear.

— Y así fue cómo nos conocimos — decía Patty con una enorme sonrisa — Gracias a Stear no me botaron del avión — continuó con las mejillas cubiertas de rubor.

— Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

Albert pudo ver que ella no era sociable y que sonreír no era un habito, ¿Porqué?, Se preguntó tomando una copa. Un mesero se acercó y sobre la mesa puso cuatro porciones de torta, todos tomaron una pequeña cuchara. Patty hundió su cuchara en la torta y jadeó al sentir algo metalico dentro de la misma, escavó con prisa y cuando encontró un bello anillo rodeado de un corazón hecho de chocolate que decía: ¿ _Te casarías conmigo?._

Todos clavaron sus miradas en Patty con preocupación al escuchar que sollozaba cubriendo su boca con las manos.

— ¿Patty, estás bien? — preguntó Candy dejado el platillo de lado.

Ella no podía hablar, las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar. Stear tomó el anillo ignorando las miradas atonitas de todos en el restaurant hincandose en frente de Patty — Patty cuando te conocí mi vida cambió, palabras no podrían expresar con exactitúd lo que siento por ti — podía volar por horas sin descanso, día y noche de un continente a otro, pero en cuanto se trataba de compartír lo que sentía con otras personas, era difícil...muy difícil.

— Patty ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y brindarme el privilegio de pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado? — preguntó con el alma en un hilo esperando por escuchar un « _Sí_ _»_ de sus labios.

¿En verdad les estaba preguntando si deseaba casarse con él? ¡Claro que si! Lágrimas de felicidad mojaban su rostro y sin responder a su pregunta, impulsó su mano izquiera hacia adelante y todos aplaudieron. Stear sintió que su alma por fin regresaba a su cuerpo. Deslizó por completo el anillo de diamantes en el dedo pulgar de Patty y la besó con ternura. Todos aplaudieron por unos segundos y nuevamente tomaron asiento.

— Patty aún no has dicho que si — dijo el moreno tomando su mano.

— Claro que si, tonto...una y mil veces si — decía ella plantando un beso fugaz en los labios, de su ahora prometido.

— Felicidades.

— Felicidades Patty, Stear les deseo lo mejor — la rubia, era la única mujer en el restaurant, que no había derramado ni una sola lágrima.

— ¿Podría traer por favor una botella de champagne? — le decía Albert al mesero.

Media hora pasó y el champagne estaba causando un leve efecto en Candy, era momento de regresar a su casa. Se disculpó con todos y Stear tuvo la grandiosa idea de pedirle a su tío que la acompañe a su casa, él encantado se ofreció y ella se negó, pero el rubio fue insistente. ¿En dónde estaba su chofer cuando lo necesitaba? Los rubios se despidieron de los tortolos y abandonaron el restaurant.

 **En el auto**

Candy actuaba con total indiferencia y por primera vez no sabía qué hacer ó qué decir. No era un modelo, actor y mucho menos un billonario, pero las mujeres siempre habían actuado de cierta manera, alrededor de él. Candy en cambio...era un timpano de hielo, incapacitada de mostrar cualquier tipo de emoción.

— ¿Recibiste el ramo de rosas que te envié? — rompió el silencio mirándola de reojo.

Ella se impulsó hacia atrás con un gesto de incómodidad en el rostro — Sí — ¿es qué acaso no entendía que no quería hablar? Pero ahora que mencionaba sobre el ramo de rosas, lo mejor era agradecer su amable gesto — Gr — ok, el primer intento no funcionó — Gracias — por fin pudo decirlo, la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a decir gracias a menudo.

Él sonrió de lado; si había podido dar las gracias, había esperanza de que en verdad sea un ser humano y no una maquina.

— De nada.

Usó el ramo de rosas cómo una excusa,para oír su voz y entablar una conversación con ella y ahora no sabía que preguntarle.

— ¿Has pensado en mi invitación? — recordó la nota que envió junto a las rosas.

Candy bufó en silencio ¿Le molestaría si le confiesa que su nota terminó en el bote de basura de su oficina?.

— Sí, lo he pensado...

Genial! Esta vez pudo sacarle más que un simple monosílado, si seguía así podría hablar con ella cómo lo haría con cualquier otra mujer. Movió la cabeza en dirección de Candy, con un gesto le pidió que continuara.

— No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo — mintió, mirando la calle a través de la ventana — Sigue de frente y dobla a la derecha — dijo señalando con la mano.

Aparentemente, la hermosa rubia sentía temor de cualquier tipo de contacto con desconocidos ó quizás sólo con él. No formaría ningún concepto de Candy sin antes de conocerla, cualquier otro hombre ya hubiese tirado la toalla al ver que sus posibilidades con ella eran más que nulas, pero él no era el tipo de hombre que se daba por vencido fácilmente. Cuando el estacionó su auto a unos metros de la residencia White, recordó la conversación entre Patty y Candy, no se dejaría llevar por lo que las revistas ó páginas de internet puedan decir sobre Candy ó el tal Terruce. Tampoco le preguntaría a Patty, para eso tenía a Stear.

Albert bajó del auto y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta de Candy, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio el asiento vacio, alzó la vista y la encontró abriendo la puerta de su residencia. Cuando por fin reaccionó, la rubia entró cómo si tuviese a la pelona tras ella. El rubio movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con exasperación...

« _Idiota_ _...si no tienes cuidado caerás en el mismo oyo otra vez_ ¿ _No has aprendido la lección?_ _» se reprendió a si mismo subiendo a su auto._

Candy era hermosa y le atraía mucho, eso lo tenía claro, pero no buscaba una relación amorosa. Después de lo que experimentó a lado de Cassandra,estaba seguro que no tenía,amor para dar. Casi cuatro años esa mujer lo había dejado en la ruina, con el corazón roto y con su orgullo de hombre por los suelos. William Albert Andley no volvería a enamorarse, eso era una promesa.

 **Dos días después**

Annie esperaba con una sonrisa, mientras Rosemary y la tía abuela trataban de calmarla, esta sería la primera vez que saldría con Archie y si continuaba, la pobre se quedaría sin uñas. La anciana no podía estar más feliz que ahora, Annie era una buena chica y para nadie era una sopresa que estaba enamorada de su sobrino. Rosemary apreciaba a la morena, pero le parecía raro que de un momento a otro su sobrino le haya invitado a uno de los bailes más importantes de su universidad.

Cuando el timbre sonó las tres damas se levantaron y con una sonrisa Rosemary abrió la puerta. Era Archie acompañado de un amigo...y...¡una chica! No pensaría mal, debía ser la novia de su amigo.

— Archie hijo, te estabas tardando — dijo la anciana abrazándolo — Neil¿Asistirás al baile también?

— Sí señora. Pensaba quedarme en casa pero a última hora cambié de opinión — contestó el moreno observando a la morena.

— ¿Señorita ud es? — preguntó Rosemary extendiendo su mano.

— Disculpa mi falta de educación tía — decía Archie — Ella es Erika, mi novia — continuó con una sonrisa.

La tía abuela y Rosemary clavaron su mirada en Annie, quien ahora forzaba una débil sonrisa. Conocían muy bien a la morena cómo para hacerse de la vista gorda y pretender que la noticia no le había caido cómo una balde de agua fría.

— Mucho gusto señoras — dijo la guapa rubia tomando el brazo de Archie cómo si fuese a escaparse.

— ¿Annie estás lista? — preguntó Archie — ¿Conoces a Neil cierto? Vive a unas cuadras de aquí, asistimos a la misma universidad, él será tu pareja. Mi tío me ha dado las llaves de su auto — mil dolares más y podría comprar su primer auto.

Annie era muy timida, raras veces protestaba, pero en este momento deseaba aventarle al guapo Archie, con lo primero que encontrase en la sala. Tres largas horas maquillandose y buscándo con la ayuda de Rosemary y la tía el mejor vestido que pueda encontrar, ahora la ponía a un lado, para ir al baile de la mano con la jirafa de Erika?

— Sí...Hola Neil. Disculpen necesito ir al baño...

Salió casi corriendo de la sala y cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza.

— Archie ¿Podemos hablar un momento? — su sobrino iba a escucharla.

— Sí, ahora regreso — le dijo a Erika y Neil.

Archie y Rosemary entraron al comedor y algo le decía que estaba en problemas. Ese tonó de voz que su tía usaba de vez en cuando, no significaba nada bueno.

— ¿Qué hice?

— Tú sabes que hiciste, no te hagas el tonto. ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

— ¿Hice qué? No entiendo.

Rosemary negó con la cabeza por un ínstante, su sobrino era tonto ó se hacía.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuantas horas pasó Annie arreglandose para ti? La invitas a ir al baile y ahora te apareces cómo si nada con otra chica colgada de tu brazo.

Archie echó la cabeza para atrás, si la invitó fue porque ella le confesó que nunca había asistido a un baile y estaba aburrida. A Neil le gustaba Annie y pensó que sería una buena idea. ¿Cómo iba él a saber, que ella quería ir al baile con él?

— Ella me dijo que quería ir al baile y me pareció una buena idea invitarla, no pensé que...

¡Ah! ¡Era un reverendo tonto!

— Tengo que disculparme — dijo caminando hacia el pasillo.

— ¡No! — exclamó tomando su brazo — Ve al baile, dile a Neil que ella no se siente bien. Yo hablaré con ella.

— ¿Estás segura? — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí, ve.

Rosemary se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, su sobrino era joven y no sabía nada sobre las mujeres. Se acercó a la puerta del baño, escuchó que la morena sollozaba y le causó tristeza. Abrió la puerta encontrándo a la morena llorando en el suelo, ella extendió sus brazos y la abrazó con ternura.

 **Residencia White**

Sara nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz, tan feliz se sentía que le ordenó a sus empleados dejar de trabajar por unas horas y celebrar con ella, su triunfo. Aunque aún no era la heredera de la fortuna White legalmente, podía sentir que estaba un paso más a cumplir sus sueños, dejar a Candy en la ruina y botar a Eliza de su casa. Inútiles, completamente ineptas, las detestaba. Si hubiese sido por ella nunca se hubiera tomado la molestia de embarazarse, pero el idiota de Jhon quería ser padre y no podía quejarse. Aunque ella fue quien dio a luz, fue Jhon quien cuidó de ellos hasta el día de su muerte.

— Señora ¿Desea más champagne? — preguntó el empleado aclarando su garganta.

— Dejarás de servir champagne, cuando yo lo ordene! — exclamó tirando hacia la pared la copa que el empleado puso sobre la mesa.

Acostumbrada a ver a su mamá sonreír un segundo y gritar el otro, Eliza no se inmutó. Tampoco lo hicieron los empleados, lo que hicieron fue regresar a la cocina en silencio.

— Eliza, en dos días serás nombrada la nueva heredera universal de tu papá ¿No estás contenta? — preguntó tambaleandose.

— Sí.

Lo que Sara no sabía es que Eliza ya tenía todo planeado, lo primero que haría sería botar a su mamá y dejarla sin un centavo, vendería las empresas y propiedades de su papá y se mudaría a Europa. Su mamá no se merecía nada y le daría por donde más le duele, dejarla en la calle. No tenía ni una pizca de afecto hacia su madre y nadie podría juzgarla por eso. Alzando la vista hacia su madre forzó una sonrisa...dos días más...dos días más.

 **Al día siguiente**

Albert manejaba a toda velocidad y más de una vez estuvo a punto de perder control del volante ¿Porqué estaba tan preocupado por ella? Candy era rica y mayor de edad, lo que debía hacer era no interferir y pretender nunca haberla conocido. Pero ahí estaba él, con un pesado nudo en su estomago y a mitad de camino a la empresa de Candy.

Si llegaba a tiempo tendría que comprar un regalo para Stear, quien ahora estaba siendo interrogado por Patty. ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¿Qué iba a decirle? Cuando estacionó su auto en la esquina de la empresa, se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos. Ni él mismo sabía que diablos estaba haciendo ahí...pero estaba ahí...no regresaría a su departamento sin antes hablar con ella.

Candy por otro lado, leía el mensaje de Terry una y otra vez, pero no podía responder a su mensaje y decirle que era necesario hablar con él, no era fácil. Conociendo al moreno aceptaría sin dudar. Por primera vez sentía que un fuerte puño le retorcía las entrañas hasta el punto de enfermarla. Tomó su móvil cerrando los ojos, tendría que poner sus deseos de lado. No sería la primera, ni la última mujer que se casaría por un contrato y no por amor. El sonido del telefono llamó su atención haciendo que al menos por un momento olvide su tormento.

— Eve, ahora no — dijo prestándo atención a su lista de contactos en su móvil personal.

— Candy, lamento interrumpirte pero el señor William Albert Andley desea hablar contigo.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo de una forma agría.

— Hazlo pasar — de una vez por todas dejaría muy claro que no saldría con él ni a la esquina de su empresa.

Normalmente nunca se levantaba y abría la puerta para nadie a excepción de sus socios pero cómo terminaría sacandolo a patadas, trataría de ser un poco amable.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? — preguntó con fríaldad abriendo la puerta.

Se refería a él cómo « _Ud»_ a proposito, recordaba muy bien que él le pidió que lo llamase Albert. Cuando notó que él ligeramente frunció el ceño, ella sonrió de lado.

— ¿Bien? ¿Está aquí por...? — preguntó cruzando los brazos.

Candy era directa al igual que él, no andaría con rodeos — Cásate conmigo — no era una romántica propuesta de matrimonio, porque sólo sería un simple contrato. Él salvaría el pellejo de Candy y ella lo ayudaría con sus planes, los dos saldrían ganando.

— ¡Qué! ¡Estás loco!.

 **Una hora después**

Candy había quedado sin palabras, al principio pensó que era una broma, pero no. El guapo hombre que tenía en frente era muy seguro de si mismo, inteligente y no tenía ningún pelo de tonto. Todo lo que planteó tenía sentido no sólo para él, para ella también, lo escuchaba hablar y todo el peso que cargo por días se esfumó cómo por arte de magia. A pesar de la buena intención de Albert ella aún tenía una duda.

— ¿Qué ganarías tú? — preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja.

— Lo que siempre he querido hacer, expander mi negocio. No necesitaré tu dinero, con lo que tengo es suficiente. Pero si necesitaré tu influencia — si seguía pensando así, terminaría por convencerse a si mismo...eso es lo que quería.

— Entiendo — dijo bajando la cabeza con decepción, tontamente pensó que él estaba ahí por ella y no por...

Candy abrió un sobre y le entregó un documento — No es tan fácil cómo crees, aún no has leído las cláusulas — estaba segura que él saldría corriendo de su oficina.

Albert tomó el documento y comenzó a leer con paciencia, cada una de las cláusulas y por un momento flaqueó en su decisión...

El matrimonio tenía que durar al menos un año y en todo ese tiempo él tendría que vivir a lado de Candy, la apoyaría en los negocios ,si deseaba hacer un cambio en las empresas o algo parecido, primero tendría que hablar con su esposa.

Si por algún motivo se divorciaban antes de que se cumpla un año, él no recibiría ni un sólo centavo. Si cumplían con el deseo de Jhon y se divorciaban después de un año, él sólo recibiría un 10% por ciento de la fortuna de Candy y si no fuese suficiente, ella se quedaría con la custodia de su hijo, si llegaban a tener uno en lo que durase el matrimonio, él tendría que conformarse con visitar al niño de vez en cuando.

Poco le importaba si recibía un dolar o no...era la última cláusula lo que le causaba temor. A pesar de eso...

— He leído las cláusulas y no he cambiado de decisión.

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— Nunca antes he estado tan seguro cómo ahora — se levantó de su asiento extendiendo su mano derecha para sellar el contrato.

Ella hizo lo mismo.

— La boda se llevará a cabo mañana por la tarde en mi residencia, puedes invitar a quien desees.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza « _Por mi parte haré todo lo posible para que esto funcione...» pensó con una sonrisa._

 _«No sabes lo que estás haciendo, a mi lado tu vida sólo será un infierno» pensó ella con tristeza._

 **Continuará**

Merezco un tomatazo por la tardanza...sorry chicas :( mi computadora tardó en llegar y me tomó días pasar mis documentos a esta computadora e instalar los programas que necesito.

¿Les gustó este capítulo? Espero que si ¡Los rubios se casan! No se olviden de dejarme un review, nos vemos en la boda de Albert y Candy.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios lo agradezco de todo corazón, de igual forma deseo agradecer a quienes leen mi fic anonimamente.

Gladys: Gracias por tu review, no mencioné a Cassandra en este capítulo porque para ella le tengo una sorpresa en el próximo capítulo.

¹ Famosa frase creada por Sir Thomas More.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi.

 **Cuando menos lo esperas**

Por: Ivonne M.

 **Capítulo V**

Patty lloraba de felicidad y emoción, nunca pensó ver a su amiga vestida de blanco y con un hermoso ramo de rosas-rosadas en sus manos. A pesar de saber que Candy no se casaba por amor, no podía evitar desearle lo mejor. Mientras la maquilladora acomodaba el cabello de la rubia para evitar que se enrede con el cierre del corset, la morena cerraba los ojos rogandole al cielo que a partir de hoy la vida de su amiga cambie para bien. Apreciaba al tío de Stear y no sólo porque los dos compartían la misma sangre y algunos rasgos físicos, conocía a Albert y era un hombre excepcional.

— Candy, te ves...radiante...hermosa — decía la morena secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo — eres la novia más hermosa que he visto.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento con cuidado, con pasos tímidos se acercó al enorme espejo de su habitación...cubriendo su boca con las manos se acercó un poco más, no podía creer que ese era, su reflejo en el espejo.

— Candy hija, te ves bellísima. Tu belleza opacaría hasta la misma afrodita — dijo su nana Ponny abrazándola con mucho cariño.

— Gracias...no saben cuanto aprecio su apoyo...nana Ponny...Patty.

Candy no era sentimental, pero esta vez no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima solitaria.

— ¡No llores! Arruinarás el maquillaje — exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo ofreciendole un asiento a la rubia para darle una manita de gato.

Con una picara sonrisa, Ponny abrió su bolso — Toma hija — dijo ofrenciendole una caja de regalo — es un regalo sencillo, pero considerando que me avisaste sobre tu boda a último minuto, es lo mejor que pude encontrar.

— Nana, no debiste…

— No digas eso, este humilde regalo no es nada, a comparación de todo lo que has hecho por los niños del orfanato y por mí — la bondadosa mujer tomó las manos de Candy y puso sobre estas la caja de regalo.

— Muchas gracias — agradeció ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Era sorprendente, al parecer los musculos de su rostro ya no le dolían cada vez que esbozaba una sonrisa, es cómo si se estuviese acostumbrando a sonreír…

— Por cierto, tengo un regalo para Albert pero yo misma se lo daré — mencionó acercandose a la morena — por cierto señorita Patty, mi niña me contó que fue ud quien le presentó a su futuro esposo meses atrás.

La morena frunció el ceño ¿De que estaba hablando?.

— Yo...no…

— Patty no tiene una buena memoria, nana — la interrumpió Candy, su amiga era pésima mintiendo — Es una larga historia…

Ponny era una mujer muy religiosa, y con mucho pesar, Candy se vio obligada a mentirle. Le contó lo primero que se le vino a la mente y Ponny le creyó, lo cual hizo que se sintiera peor. Para su nana casarse sin amor era un sacrilegio. Patty se acercó a Candy tomando un peine de la mesa.

— Casi te meto en problemas, debiste haberme dicho que tu nana no sabe la verdad — murmuró sólo para la rubia.

— Lo lamento, tuve que hacerlo — susurró poniendo alrededor de su cuello un collar de diamantes — no quería ver su gesto de horror al confesarle que me casaré con Albert sólo para conservar las empresas de mi papá.

— Tarde o temprano tu nana sabrá la verdad.

— Me preocuparé sobre eso, cuando ese día llegue — dijo levantandose de su asiento.

— Lista — la maquilladora acomodó el último rizo de la rubia con una sonrisa — le deseo lo mejor — continuó guardando la ganancia por su trabajo en su bolso.

— Gracias.

Patty y nana Ponny nuevamente comenzaron a llorar cuando la novia dio la vuelta. Las dos abrazaron a la novia por un momento y apretaron su mano infundiendole valor. La morena le tendió su regalo a Candy, en voz baja le dijo que abriese la caja cuando ella y Albert estén solos. La rubia se ruborizó de la cabeza a los pies...no fue hasta en ese momento que recordó, que a partir de esta noche compartiría su habitación con Albert, para no levantar sospechas. Una fría corriente electrica recorrió su espalda, al visualizarse durmiendo con él. Eve abrió la puerta con delicadeza y quedó congelada en el mismo lugar cuando vio a su jefa, nunca pensó verla vestida de blanco. Y es que nunca pensó tener el privilegio de asistir a la boda de una de las empresarias más importantes de America.

— Señorita...se...ve preciosa — preciosa era poco. Su jefa simplemente resplandecía.

— Gracias Eve.

— Candy, todo está listo. El novio y el juez estan esperando en la sala.

Cuando vio a su jefa preocupada y caminando de un lado a otro, tuvo la osadía de preguntarle si podía ayudarla, sin pensarlo dos veces ella aceptó su ofrecimiento con una sonrisa. Cuando la rubia le dijo que tenía exactamente 10 horas para planear su boda, Eve se desplomó en el mueble más cercano, quizás escuchó mal. Cuando Candy le aseguró que había oído bien, la felicitó y pasó media hora buscando sin descanso a una de las mejores organizadoras de eventos en Chicago.

— Es hora hija, bajemos.

Un guapo alto moreno entró a la habitación y con educación le pidió a las damas, que lo dejasen solo con Candy por un momento.

— Candy amiga, esperaremos por ti en la sala — dijo Patty besando la frente de su mejor amiga.

George tomó las manos de Candy con mucho cariño, la quería cómo si fuese su hija. Después de la muerte del magnate, se distanciaron. Según la rubia necesitaba estar sola por un tiempo y él no era quien para ir en contra de sus deseos. A partir de ese momento la confianza entre ellos nunca volvió a ser la misma ¿Porqué?

— No encuentro palabras para expresar con exactitud como me siento ahora — pausó por unos segundos — Te ves increíblemente bella...hija.

Candy abrió los ojos con asombro, al ver que George bajaba la cabeza para esconder la gruesa lágrima que se deslizaba desde su pupila hasta su mejilla. El moreno no era el único que lamentaba haber tomado esa decisión. Cómo si tuviesen vida propia, los brazos de la rubia se extendieron y abrazaron al bigotón con fuerza. George era cómo su segundo Padre y aunque era imposible cambiar el pasado, podía cambiar su presente. George se merecía un mejor trato, de ella dependía ahora re-counstruir la confianza y afecto con quien fue y seguía siendo alguien muy importante en su vida.

— Gracias — la maquilladora le recomendó no llorar y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no arruinar su esplendido trabajo — gracias por estar aquí, lo agradezco.

— Gracias a ti por invitarme, será un honor entregarte a tu futuro esposo Candy — dijo besando con mucho cariño los nudillos de la novia — ¿Estás lista?.

— Sí — el estomago de candy dio un fuerte vuelco y su corazón empezó a palpitar con presteza. No era un sensación familiar, la primera vez que sintió lo mismo, fue cuando se presentó ante cientos de empleados e inversionistas cómo la nueva dueña del imperio White.

—Te sientes bien? — preguntó el moreno preocupado al ver cómo la rubia palidecía tratando de no desplomarse en el piso.

— Tengo náuseas...deben ser los nervios.

George sonrió con ternura — Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes — decía ofrenciendole su brazo izquierdo — William es un buen hombre — con una sonrisa recordó cómo conoció al novio.

— Espero que cuando todo esto termine, me cuentes cómo lo conociste. Bajemos ahora antes de que me arrepienta y decida no casarme — tomando la mano de George, dejaron la habitación.

Albert no podía estar quieto y Stear ya no sabía que decir para calmarlo. Era increíble, nunca antes había visto a su tío tan nervioso e inquieto, ni siquiera cuando…

No, no recordaría a esa mujer, no perdería su tiempo pensando en ella. Su tío empezaba una nueva vida en unos minutos y eso era lo importante. Que el pasado se quede en donde está, en el pasado.

— Tío, estoy seguro que Candy bajará por la escalera en cualquier momento¿Quieres que vigile la puerta trasera de esta mansión? — bromeó acomodando su corbata.

— Ya quiero verte cuando te cases con Patty — dijo Albert buscando a su tía, Archie y Rosemary con la mirada.

Stear se dio cuenta y se sintió mal por él — Llamé a la tía y Archie...dudo que vengan — estuvo presente cuando Albert, la tía y Rosemary discutieron, trató de convencer a Rosemary pero fue en vano. Él pensó que estaba bromeando cuando su tío entró a su habitación y le pidió ayuda para escoger el mejor terno que pueda encontrar en la ciudad. Cuando Albert le repitió por tercera vez que no estaba bromeando, lo observó por unos minutos y luego palmeó su espalda felicitandolo.

 **Comienzo de la retrospección**

Stear aún no podía creerlo. Sin embargo, no interrogaría a su tío, si él había decidido casarse con Candy debía tener una buena razón. Su prometida estaría contenta.

— Felicitaciones tío — decía palmeando su espalda — estaré listo en cinco minutos, ¿Hablarás con la tía y Rosemary? — preguntó buscando alguna cámisa que pueda ponerse entre las incontables cámisas de Archie.

— Sí, te espero en la sala.

Albert salió de la habitación de su sobrino y el moreno tomó su celular, tenía que hablar con Patty. Pero cuando marcó el número de su prometida, su celular estaba apagado. Resoplando se puso la cámisa de su hermano y cuando tomó el picaporte para cerrar la puerta escuchó a su tío y Rosemary alzando la voz.

— Vienes a nuestra casa, nos dices que te casarás con una mujer que ni siquiera conoces, en unas horas ¿Y se supone que debemos quedarnos calladas y felicitarte? — mencionó Rosemary caminando de un lado a otro.

— William hijo, te queremos por eso quiero que reacciones y te des cuenta del grave error que estás a punto de cometer — la anciana estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Stear observaba a su tío, tenía la mirada clavada en la ventana y al parecer frotaba su frente con las dos manos.

— Tía, Rosemary sé lo que estoy haciendo.

— No, no sabes lo que estás haciendo ¿William, no recuerdas lo que pasó con esa mujer? ¿Quieres volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces? — Rosemary alzó la voz con un gesto de disgusto en su rostro.

Dios, amaba a su hermano y sólo quería lo mejor para él. La dulce y hermosa Rosemary empezó a sollozar cuando recordó las incontables veces que escuchó a su hermano llorar en su departamento por la bruja de Cassandra.

— Rosemary, ella no es cómo esa… — el rubio suavizó su voz acercandose a su hermana.

— Tú, no lo sabes, William no lo hagas.

La anciana se levantó del mueble con ayuda de Stear — El matrimonio es algo sagrado hijo, no es un juego. Por favor piensalo bien — suplicó con los ojos llorosos.

— He tomado una decisión tía, me casaré con ella — él ya había tomado una decisión y no existía poder en este mundo que pueda hacerle cambiar de resolución.

Cuando Albert trató de tomar las manos de su hermana, ella se apartó de él.

— Te conozco William, soy tu hermana no lo olvides, sé que no cambiarás de opinión — dijo Rosemary secando sus lágrimas con las manos — Yo no estoy de acuerdo, lo siento pero no puedo apoyarte.

Stear observaba todo en silencio. Así cómo Rosemary conocía la terquedad de su tío, él conocía a Rosemary, si ella decía que no lo apoyaría, no lo haría.

— Rosemary…

Murmuró el rubio con tristeza. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su tía, la anciana desvió la mirada y regresó a su habitación. Era obvio que su tía tampoco lo apoyaría.

Stear tomó el picaporte de la puerta y con un gesto le sugirió a su tío que lo mejor era dejar a Rosemary sola. Albert se acercó a la puerta y en la mesa dejó una tarjeta con la dirección de Candy — Con permiso — fue lo último que el rubio dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

 **Fin de la retrospección**

Inversionistas, actores y músicos murmuraban entre ellos sobre el novio. Las mujeres miraban de reojo al rubio, suspirando disimuladamente, puede que la novia sea más fría que el polo sur, pero tenía muy buen gusto. Con un impecable, terno negro y su rubio cabello perfectamente hacia atrás, Albert era la definición de un Adonis. Puede que esta sea la boda más inesperada para la alta sociedad, pero cuando los invitados vieron al novio entrar...todos olvidaron que casi tres semanas atrás, Candy estaba comprometida con el empresario Axel Morgan.

Cuando todos alzaron la vista, el corazón de Albert dio un fuerte salto. Debió notarse en su rostro, porque Stear esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un leve codazo. Él alzó la vista y su corazón dejó de latir por un instante. Si no fuese porque Candy era su novia, hubiese pensado que la mujer que en este mismo momento bajaba de la escalera colgandose del brazo de George, era otra. Sus piernas actuaron solas, con pasos decididos se acercó a la escalera.

— Pareces un ángel…

Murmuró sin percatarse de lo que había dicho ó cómo lo había dicho. Su futura esposa- quien sería su esposa ante la ley por un contrato- derrochaba belleza...era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Vestía un largo vestido blanco, con un corset adornado por preciosas piedras de color transparente y unas cuantas rosas blancas adornaban sus hermosos rizos. Albert para siempre se llevaría consigo el recuerdo de este día.

Unos minutos después Candy reaccionó, tuvo que sostenerse del brazo de George para no caer. Su boda era inminente y eso no le molestaba. Lo que le molestaba era aceptar que su futuro esposo no le era indiferente del todo, mucho menos ahora. Albert era un hombre de negocios y siempre usaba ternos, pero hoy...había algo diferente en él ¿Qué era? Sea lo que sea, era cómo un imán para las mujeres. Sus socias no podían dejar de observarlo con lujuria y sin saber exactamente porque, no le agradaba.

― Gracias…

Susurró haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar que Albert y todos los demás se den cuenta de que en este momento, era un manojo de nervios.

Cuando la novia puso un pie en el piso hecho de marmol, todos aplaudieron. Patty empezó a llorar otra vez, imaginandose cómo sería su boda con Stear en el futuro. Antes de tomar su lugar cómo el padrino de honor, Stear le guiñó un ojo a su prometida. Candy era hermosa y sólo un tonto podrá pensar todo lo contrario, pero ante sus ojos, era Patty quien resaltaba entre todas.

El juez le pidió a los novios que tomasen su lugar en frente de él. George le ofreció la mano de Candy al novio.

— William nos conocemos desde hace unos meses y confio en ti plenamente, sé que eres un hombre integro y honesto por favor cuida de Candy, te entrego lo más preciado que tengo — fueron las palabras de George.

Albert asintió con la cabeza tomando la mano de su futura esposa. Candy no sabía que le había sorprendido más, las palabras de George o ser espectadora de la camadería entre los dos. Todos tomaron asiento a excepción de Patty y Stear. Albert dio un último vistazo a la puerta y justo en ese momento vio a su tía vestida elegantemente entrar del brazo de Archie.

"Estamos reunidos en este día para unir a William Albert Andley y Candice White en matrimonio" el juez abrió un libro de leyes y aclarando su garganta comenzó a leer las cláusulas de las leyes matrimoniales. El hombre habló por una hora y ninguno de los dos tenía el valor para mirarse el uno a otro frente a frente.

"William Albert Andley aceptas cómo esposa a Candice White para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?"

— Sí, acepto.

"Candice White acepta cómo esposo a William Albert Andley para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?"

— Sí…

"Habiendo dictado las leyes del sagrado matrimonio y tanto cómo el novio y la novia desean por mutuo acuerdo unir sus vidas para siempre: Hay alguien que tenga un impedimento con esta unión?"

Silencio…

"Bien, por favor los anillos...".

Patty le dio una cajita a Candy, pasó horas buscando el anillo adecuado para Albert. Se ofreció a pagar por su propio anillo, pero él se negó. Le aseguró que tenía más que suficiente.

Stear también le dio una cajita a su tío, aún recordaba la indesición de Albert al escoger el anillo adecuado para Candy. Debía admitir que no fue de mucha ayuda, que sabía el de anillos. El anillo con un solitario diamente que deslizó en el dedo anular de Patty fue el más lindo y comodo para su bolsillo que pudo encontrar.

Con manos temblorosas ella tomó la mano izquierda de Albert y deslizó el anillo en su largo dedo. Él hizo lo mismo con ella y reprimió una sonrisa al ver el gesto de asombro en el rostro de Candy cuando vio el anillo que había comprado especialmente para ella. El anillo contaba con una hermosa esmeralda en forma de corazón rodeada de incontables diamantes, cualquier mujer amante de las piedras preciosas estaría encantada de usar un anillo cómo el que ella ahora llevaba en su dedo anular.

"Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia...".

Albert tomó las dos manos de su ahora esposa, con su mano izquierda rodeó su estrecha cintura y fue acercandola hacia él poco a poco. Bien, que continue sosteniendola porque si la soltaba…

Ella cerró sus ojos y él aprovecho para cubrir besarla. Dos segundos después ella se apartó de él cómo si sus labios quemara los suyos.

Los invitados, socios y conocidos más cercanos a la pareja aplaudieron con genuina felicidad. Uno por uno, abrazaron a los rubios. Ponny abrazó al rubio con mucho cariño, cuando la tía abuela y Archie se acercaron…

— Hijo, felicidades…

Albert la abrazó con fuerza agradeciendo una y otra vez por su presencia en el día más importante de su vida. Y es que tan feliz se sentía que su mente por momentos olvidaba por completo, que para su esposa, él era un desconocido que amablemente le había hecho un gran favor.

Candy saludó timidamente a la anciana y le dio un breve abrazo. Archie abrazó a su tío y su ahora tía, con una sonrisa les deseó lo mejor. Cuando todos terminaron de felicitar a la pareja, los empleados que la organizadora contrató para este día, acomodaron y adornaron las mesas con rosas y finos manteles. Al parecer la organizadora pensó que asistirían cientos de invitados porque sobre la larga y enorme mesa se podía encontrar toda clase de bebidas, bocaditos, platillos y postres. Ella dijo que quería algo sencillo y al parecer, una banda, 20 caters y dos fotografos era una boda sencilla para la famosa organizadora.

Todos tomaron asiento a excepción de Albert y Candy, antes de tomar asiento tenían que agradecerle a todos por asistir y acompañarlos en este día tan importante para los dos. Cuando Albert tomó una silla para ofrecerle un asiento a su esposa, el mayordomo se acercó.

— Señor, señora lamento molestarlos pero…

— ¿Pero? — preguntó Candy frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

— La señora Sara y señorita Eliza desean hablar con ud.

Albert tomó la mano derecha de su esposa al ver cómo pálidecia con el pasar de los segundos. Lo que sea que el mayordomo le haya dicho a Candy, no fue de su agrado. Disimuladamente se acercó al hombre.

— ¿Qué ocurre?.

El mayordomo aclaró su garganta, antes de contestar.

— La señora Sara, desea hablar con su esposa.

— Hazla pasar — ordenó sin saber la clase de relación que su esposa sostenía con su mamá.

— ¡No! — exclamó ella levantándose de golpe — Yo hablaré con ellas…

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Residencia Novak**

Eran apróximadamente las nueve de la mañana y si el viejo de su esposo no desaparecía de su vista en media hora ella misma lo botaría. Con asco tomó su velludo brazo y prácticamente lo empujó hacia el lado izquierdo de su cama. Todo lo que una mujer tenía que hacer para gozar de una vida llena de lujos y glamour.

Cuando el viejo decrépito-cómo ella solía referirse a su esposo- despertó y trató de besarla, mintió alegando que se sentía mal. Sintiendose preocupado le sugirió que descansara, hoy tenía una reunión muy importante y probablemente no llegaría a casa hasta las 11 de la noche. Forzando una sonrisa y fingiendo simpatía le deseó un buen día.

Cuando por fin el viejo, entró al auto de la familia, suspiró con resignación. Este era su segundo matrimonio y a comparación del primero, el viejo seguía con vida. No es que le deseara la muerte.O si? Cada vez que se acercaba a ella, su estomago se retorcía en agonía. No le gustaba en absoluto y aunque tenía la opción de conseguir un amante, su esposo había contratado dos hombres para que la vigilen las 24 horas del día. No sabía cuanto más podría soportar…este infierno.

— Señorita ¿Puedo pasar? Le traigo su desayuno — la modelo oyó la voz de la empleada.

— Sí, pasa.

— Buenos días señorita, espero que le guste su desayuno — decía la joven dejando la bandeja en la mesa más cercana.

— Gracias, puedes retirarte — agradeció su gesto sólo por educación y obligación.

— Con permiso.

Cassandra subió a su cama y acomodó la bandeja sobre sus piernas. Le encantaba tomar el desayuno mientras leía la revista de espectáculos. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio los titulares.

" _Ayer una de las empresarias más importantes de America, Candice White contrajo matrimonio con el empresario William Albert Andley, le deseamos lo mejor a los recien casados..."._

La modelo abrió la revista y buscó con desesperación la dichosa página donde se hablaba con detalles sobre la boda de su querido William. Cuando por fin lo encontró, se acomodó en la cama cómo si fuese una niña aterrada de la oscuridad. Una amarga lágrima rodó por su mejilla cuando vio la foto de Albert besando a su ahora esposa.

Tal vez porque ya tenía planes de casarse con Candy, la botó de su oficina sin piedad.

— _William querido, cometí un error al dejarte ir...aún tenemos tiempo, nosotros._

 _Él dio la vuelta fulminandola con la mirada._

— _¡_ _Nosotros nada! No hay un nosotros, tú te encargaste de_ _arruinar todo lo que teníamos, no quería verte tres a_ ñ _os atrás y no quiero verte ahora ¡Vete! — exclamó mientras la observaba con asco, quien sabe con quien tuvo que acostarse para obtener ese costoso vestido._

 _Ignorando la advertencia en los ojos de Albert, se acercó a él tratando de aferrarse a su cuerpo._

— _William sé que todavía me amas yo lo sé, dejame demostrarte que…_

 _Cansado de su excelente actuación, la tomó del brazo y con fuerza la jaló hasta la salida de su restaurant. No había día ó momento que no se arrepienta de haberse involucrado con esa mujer._

— _Vete y entiendelo de una vez por todas, no quiero volver a verte. La próxima vez será seguridad quien te saque a patadas, no eres bienvenida en este restaurant ni en ningún otro._

 _Ella se quedó congelada en el mismo lugar, nunca había visto a William tan enfurecido, ni siquiera cuando solían tener discusiones de pareja hace tres a_ ñ _os atrás. Había cambiado...y no podía negarlo, verlo enfurecido con el rostro rojo e ignorandola cómo si no valiese más que una bolsa de basura, la emocionó mucho...le encantaba este nuevo William y aún así él asegure que no deseaba volver a verla...estaba segura que en el fondo seguía amándola._

Cassandra arrugó la revista y no contenta con eso, destrozó la foto de los rubios. Su ego femenino ahora se encontraba por los suelos…

Nadie le quitaba lo que le pertenecía a ella, mucho menos una enana aburrida cómo todos aseguraban que Candy era. Sus vuoluptuosos pechos bajaban de arriba abajo con prisa. Tenía que actuar rápido...ese hombre era suyo...puede que ahora este casada con otro, pero William era suyo…

Si ella no era feliz, él tampoco sería feliz…

 **Residencia Grandchéster**

Terry miraba de reojo a Karen mientras partía en dos un pedazo de pan. La morena no había abierto la boca en toda la mañana y eso era raro en ella. Karen era su mejor amiga, la conoció en Londres y aunque al principio le pareció insoportable, con el tiempo aprendió a estimarla. Ellos tenían muchas cosas en común, detestaban sus vidas aunque ninguno de los dos, lo admitiría. Fue Karen quien lo alentó a buscar a Candy, pero cómo se lo había dicho a ella cuando regresó a su casa y le preguntó cómo le había ido con la rubia: Para Candy él ya no existía…

— En una semana terminaré con mi terapia — dijo ella rompiendo el silencio — buscaré un trabajo, cuando ahorre la cantidad suficiente para conseguir un departamento me mudaré — no le gustaba molestar a nadie y mucho menos a Terry.

Llevaban viviendo casi dos meses y él ya se había acostumbrado a verla en su casa limpiando, viendo tele o ser recibido por ella con una sonrisa después de un largo día en la empresa.

— Eso tomará tiempo, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites — ni él sabía porque era tan amable con ella.

— Gracias — murmuró la morena bajando la cabeza — Terry...¿No has pensado en decirle la verdad a Candy? Que tú no…

El moreno dejó su pedazo de pan en el plato — Ya demasiado daño he causado, la verdad sólo empeoraría las cosas — se había prometido a si mismo guardar ese secreto. Aunque a veces tenga que luchar consigo mismo, cada vez que su mente le orillaba a contarle la verdad a su querida Candy. No podía…

— No es justo — susurró alzando la vista.

— ¿Que quieres decir? — preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Por años has cargado con algo que no te corresponde. Ella piensa que tú la traicionaste con su hermana cuando en verdad tú…

Cuando escuchó que él dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa, se quedó callada.

— Me prometí a mi mismo ocultarle la verdad por su bien...no importa de todas maneras, la verdad no cambiaría nada — estaba seguro que si le decía la verdad a Candy, ella seguiría odiandolo.

— ¡No es cierto! — alzó la voz sorprendiendolo — ella tiene el derecho de saber la verdad, no puedes seguir engañandola...aunque...quizás...tengas razón y ya sea demasiado tarde — continuó apretando con su manos la revista que guardó debajo del mantél. Así cómo le aconsejaba que le contase la verdad a Candy, ella no quería ocultarle nada a su amigo.

Con tristeza le tendió la revista al moreno. Era demasiado tarde...él tenía razón. Ella se había casado con otro y al juzgar por los titulares, la nueva pareja era feliz. Terry tomó la revista con desconfianza, cuando vio la portada puso la revista a lado de su plato, rápidamente buscó por la dichosa página que contaba más sobre la nueva pareja de casados.

Arrugó la revista con sus dos manos botándolo al suelo con fuerza. Hace tres semanas estaba comprometida con el estúpido de Axel y ahora estaba casada con un idiota que probablemente quería adueñarse de la fortuna de su padre. No, sobre su cadáver. Ese imbécil no se aprovecharía de ella, puede que Candy no quiera saber nada de él, pero la protegería...no pudo hacerlo antes cuando necesitó su ayuda, pero ahora todo era diferente. Y empezaría por decirle la verdad…

 _ **Continuará…**_

Muchas gracias chicas por sus reviews, lamento la tardanza y la poca emoción en este capítulo.

Un fuerte abrazo para todas. Bendiciones.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi, el siguiente fic es parte de mi imaginación, escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **He cambiado la escencia y naturaleza de algunos personajes con el único proposito de escribir este fic tal y cómo lo tenía en mente, si no es del agrado de algunas lectoras pido disculpas, pero era necesario hacerlo. Acepto sugerencias, preguntas sobre esta historia o los personajes. Comentarios positivos y negativos serán bienvenidos.**_

 _Capítulo 6_

 _ **Residencia Andley, Chicago - America**_

El intercanse con Sara no pasó a mayores, aunque más de una vez insistió en unirse a la celebración,esta vez ni siquiera sus dotes actorales pudieron hacer que Candy le permitiese entrar a su mansión. Cuando terminó de « _hablar»_ Con Sara y Eliza regresó a la sala, tomada de la mano con su ahora esposo, se despidió de todos los invitados. Cuando quedaron solos con los empleados que seguían caminando de un lado a otro limpiando las mesas y llenando los platos desechables con restos de comida, se miraron frente a frente por segunda vez en todo el día.

— Te espero en la habitación — dijo ella sorprendiendo a su esposo, él estaba casi seguro que ella nuevamente lo trataría cómo si fuese un leproso e insistiría en mantenerse alejada de él.

Candy subió al segundo piso dejando al nuevo señor de la casa observándola con una sonrisa y un sin fin de preguntas en mente.

— No es necesario llenar cada plato desechable con restos de comida, pueden botarlo a la basura — mencionó al ver cómo los empleados se esmeraban en su labor.

Todos los empleados abrieron los ojos con asombro; Albert era el esposo de Candy, no querían tener problemas con el nuevo señor, pero si deseaban seguir trabajando para la rubia debían continuar con su labor.

— Lo sentimos señor pero hemos estado haciendo lo mismo por varios años, la señora nos ordenó hacerlo — dijo un joven de apróximadamente 25 años, hace tres años Candy lo contrató y desobedecer una orden suya no era una opción.

Vaya, él no sabía exactamente que le sorprendió más: Ser testigo de lo fiel que eran los empleados con su esposa ó enterarse de que por orden de Candy los restos de comida no podían tirarse a la basura, cómo cualquier otra persona lo haría después de una gran celebración.

— ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? — preguntó acercandose un poco más a una de las mesas.

— Por supuesto, señor — respondió la cocinera con una amable sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hace mi esposa con los restos de comida? — a Candy no le faltaba nada, si deseaba comida podía ir al super mercado más costoso de la ciudad y dejarlo vacío.

— ¿Ud no lo sabe? — preguntó la anciana acomodando las copas en una bandeja — Chicago tiene muchos animales abandonados, a media hora de aquí se puede encontrar el albergue "Patas" es el más cercano, la señorita ama a los animales, visita el albergue casi todos los días — decía la anciana con una sonrisa — la señorita les lleva comida y juguetes. Estamos llenando estos platos porque todo lo que los invitados no pudieron comer, alimentarán a los perros y gatos hambrientos que abundan por la ciudad ¿No lo sabía?.

Albert no sabía que contestar ¿Qué le podía decir a la amable anciana? "Oh disculpe, no sabía que a mi esposa le gustan los animales, la verdad es que ni siquiera sé cuando es su cumpleaño, verá la conocí hace dos semanas atrás y para ser honesto, no sé que diablos estoy haciendo aquí".

— Mi esposa debe estar esperandome, con permiso — fue lo único que se le vino a la mente — Buenas noches — hace cuatro horas había firmado un contrato con Candy, la sensación de arrepentimiento aún no se hacía presente. Lo que sentía era incertidumbre…

Subió la escaleras con pasos lentos pero firmes, había salido de un problema para entrar a otro. Candy le dijo que esperaría en su habitación pero ¿Cuál era su habitación? Podría preguntarle a la empleada, pero no quería molestarla, observó cada una de las puertas en el pasillo, cuando se percató que la habitación del fondo tenía la luz encendida, esbozó una sonrisa. Esa debía ser la habitación de Candy...a partir de esta noche SU habitación.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, esperaba encontrarla sentada en su cama con un revolver en las manos amenazándolo con disparar si no se mantenía alejado de ella. Muy al contrario de lo que esperó, la encontró luchando por bajar el cierre de su corset, con una sonrisa se cruzó de brazos apoyando su espalda en el marco de la puerta. Quería seguir observándola en silencio.

La observó en silencio por unos minutos, cuando ella tomó una pequeña navaja, él se acercó sin hacer ruido y tomó la navaja en su mano. Ella jadeó de sorpresa, su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué haces? — susurró rehusandose a mirar el reflejo de su esposo en el espejo.

— Ayudándote, sería un desperdicio echar a perder este hermoso vestido — dijo concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

Y lo era, uno de los vestidos más hermosos que había visto en su vida o tal vez sus ojos lo veían de esa manera porque era _su esposa_ quien llevaba puesto el vestido.

Cuando Albert terminó de bajar el cierre del molestoso pero a veces muy necesario corset, bajó la cabeza. Pudo sentir cómo su menudo cuerpo se tensó cuando tomó su mano, estaba muy equivocada si creía que él la obligaría a dormir con él. Candy por su lado inhaló hondo, puede que el corset haya sido creado para enaltecer las curvas de una mujer, pero que incómodo podía ser.

— Listo — murmuró alejándose.

— Gracias — la rubia dio la vuela sosteniendo su corset en el mismo lugar, evitando dejar sus senos al descubierto.

Él la observaba en silencio y ella se dio cuenta. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza ¿Acaso tenía monos en su cara? ¿Porqué no dejaba de mirarla? Cuando él bajó la mirada hacia su plano abdomen, comprendió porque seguía mirandola cómo si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo. Estaba semi desnuda…

— ¿Puedes darte la vuelta? — sonó más cómo una suplica que una pregunta.

Albert asintió con la cabeza y dio la vuelta. Ver a Candy respirando con difícultad, sus senos moviendose ritmicamente de arriba abajo...empezaba a llenar su mente con imagenes indecorosas de los dos desnudos retozando en la...

— Puedes voltearte — sólo le tomó unos cuantos segundos cambiarse — Creo...creo que tenemos que hablar.

— Pienso igual — con su mano derecha la invitó a tomar asiento en la cama — ¿Cómo te sientes? — hablar era una buena idea, necesitaba distraer su mente para dejar de pensar en su ahora esposa entregándose a él con abandono.

— Estoy bien, gracias — contestó bajando la cabeza — pensé pedirle a los empleados que lleven tus cosas al cuarto de a lado pero al último momento cambié de opinión. Ellos empezarían a murmurar…

Esta no era la noche de bodas que el pensó tener cuando por fin decida casarse. Para ella, él era un extraño y para él, su esposa también lo era. Albert se levantó de la cama y cómo si estuviese enjaulado comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

— Esto no funcionará, no así — comentó mirando hacia la ventana.

Candy alzó los ojos ¿ _No habían pasado más de cinco horas casados y él ya se estaba arrepintiendo?_

— Sólo durará por un año, no pensé que la idea de vivir conmigo sería abominante para…

— Eso no es lo que quise decir — se apresuró a decir — Tienes...que dejarme entrar…

Candy se levantó y se encaminó hacia él.

— No entiendo.

Él dio la vuelta, sólo dos centimetros los separaba.

— Tienes que abrir tu corazón, tienes que confiar en mi — bajando su cabeza, tomó sus manos — No soy lo que piensas, no te haré daño.

Ella trató de alejarse pero él no se lo permitió.

— Yo…

Las tristes esmeraldas de su esposa se cristalizaron, con mucho esfuerzo trataba de no pestañar, la admiraba por eso, se mostraba fuerte y orgullosa incluso en ese momento. Albert tomó la nuca de Candy con sus dos manos acercandola hacia su pecho. Ella no protestó, temblando reposó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo mientras sus manos se aferraban en su saco. Se quedaron en la misma posición por unos minutos, cuando él trató de alzar su quijada con las manos ella escondió su rostro. Entonces él entendió porque no quería mirarlo a los ojos...estaba llorando.

Sintiendo una infinita ternura hacia su esposa, rodeó su menudo cuerpo con sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo pasaron abrazados en silencio. Ella dio un brinco cuando él la cargo sin previo aviso. Quiso preguntarle que estaba haciendo ó que pensaba hacer pero de su garganta no pudo salir ni una sóla silaba. Cargandola cómo si no pesara más que un costal de plumas se acercó a la cama, con mucho cuidado la acostó, él se acomodó a su lado rehusándose a separarse de ella. Ella lloró por horas, él secó cada una de sus lágrimas con sus dedos. No había nada lujurioso o indecoroso en su abrazo, sólo quería tenerla cerca...abrazarla. Candy no movió ni un sólo musculo por un buen rato, su esposo no cerró los ojos hasta que ella dejó de llorar. Cuando se cercioró de que ella dormía placidamente, echó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

* * *

 _ **Maple Street 530**_

Stear pillaba la refrigeradora, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sólo su hermano podría ser lo suficientemente despistado para no haberse dado cuenta sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Annie. No podía culpar a su hermano, la morena a veces pasaba desapercibida gracias a su timidez e inseguridad, los dos siempre habían visto a su vecina cómo una hermana menor, no cómo mujer.

— ¿No contesta tus mensajes? — preguntó Stear abriendo la tapa de una olla, encontrando el delicioso guiso de su tía.

— No, sé que está molesta conmigo pero al menos debería darme la cara cuando la busco en su casa. Anoche pasé media hora tocando el timbre cómo un idiota y nadie me contestó.

Su hermano lanzó una fuerte carcajada — ¿Qué esperabas, Archie? La pobre babea por ti desde los 14 años — tomando una cuchara de la mesa, tomó asiento a lado de su hermano.

— Gracias Stear, si necesito que alguien se burle de mis problemas ten por seguro que te llamaré — dijo con sarcasmo.

— No entiendo cuál es el problema, si la quieres cómo mujer encuentra una manera de hablar con ella, pidele perdón de rodillas y suplicale que sea tu novia — la verdad es que él no tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres, antes de conocer a Patty tuvo una corta relación con Giselle, su ex. Con ella nunca tuvo esa clase de problemas — Si estás seguro que tus ojos nunca la podrían ver cómo mujer, pidele perdón y alejate de ella.

— ¿Porqué? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— Porque ella te quiere ¿Crees que ella se sentirá feliz si cada vez que nos visita encuentra a tu novia sentada en la sala? Sería humillante y doloroso para Annie, si en verdad la aprecias cómo dices, ahorrale cualquier tipo de sufrimiento.

Archie resopló sintiendose cómo un tonto...un reverendo estúpido.

— No sé lo que haré — murmuró abriendo la refrigeradora para tomar una botella de soda.

— Piensalo bien…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Peleaste con Patty?.

— No...ella — contestó bajando la cabeza — hoy fue su turno de cocinar…

Archie por poco se atora con el líquido, tomando asiento en la mesa, se esforzó por dejar de reír.

— ¿La ensalada de verduras crudas y la taza de té verde acompañado con un pedazo de pan integral, no fue suficiente? — preguntó con un tono de burla.

— Mientras comía el último pedazo de rabano, pensaba en el guiso de la tía. Patty quiere perder peso y ni siquiera me preguntó si yo deseaba ser parte de su estricta dieta, no entiendo porque las mujeres hacen eso.

Archie palmeó la espalda de su hermano, un gesto de apoyo.

— Yo tampoco entiendo a las mujeres.

— Las mujeres han sido echas para ser amadas, no para ser comprendidas¹ — se oyó la distinguida voz de Rosemary, entrando a la cocina.

— Tía, pensé que estarías durmiendo — comentó Archie abriendo la puerta del refrigerador por ella.

— Gracias — susurró ella — No puedo dormir...creo que leeré un libro. Buenas noches.

Los dos observaron a Rosemary; cuando regresó a su cuarto desapareciendo de sus vistas, un incómodo silencio se instaló en la cocina.

— Sigue enojada por la repentina boda de mi tío — comentó Archie rompiendo el silencio — Aún no entiendo, ¿qué hombre se casa con una mujer que apenas conoce?

Stear se encogió de hombros, gracias a su prometida ya sabía lo que orilló a su tío a casarse con Candy. No juzgaba a su tío, no era quien para hacerlo. Tal vez, con el tiempo los dos terminen enamorandose...¿podría eso ser posible?

— Quizás fue amor a primera vista — esperaba que con su comentario, Archie dejaría de hablar sobre la boda de su tío.

— ¿Tú crees en eso? — preguntó perplejo.

Stear suspiró, dejando su plato en el fregadero. Ahora cómo contestaría esa pregunta...el amor a primera vista existe para las mujeres, pero para los hombres era " _lujuria"_ a primera vista. Lo poco que había aprendido del sexo opuesto es que: las mujeres se enamoran verbalmente y los hombres visualmente.

— Puede pasar.

— No quiero saber sobre eso — dijo, cómo si fuese un tema exclusivamente para mujeres y no para hombres — Es tarde; tengo que estar en la universidad a las 9.00 am, ve con cuidado. Buenas noches.

Archie salió de la cocina, dejando a Stear pensando en su futuro con Patty, en el futuro de su familia. Desde la boda de su tío algo había cambiado, su tía prácticamente se encerrabada en su cuarto, Rosemary ya no sonreía cómo antes...la parte racional de su cerebro le decía que era hora de aceptar la verdad, pero tal vez si seguía repitiendose a si mismo que esto era algo momentaneo, terminaría por ser así.

* * *

 _ **Residencia Morgan**_

Con la mirada fija en la revista, Axel observaba el pedazo de papel cómo si tuviese a su verdugo en frente de él, no sabía con certeza que dolía más: Haber sido utilizado por ella ó saberse reemplazado con fácilidad. Así sea el primero ó el segundo no importaba, deseaba tomar su celular y llamarla, obligar a su obstinada cabeza recordar todas las veces que la consoló cuando la muerte de su hermano y su padre fue reciente.

No pensaría en ella, con el tiempo la leve herida causada por ella sanaría. Aunque Candy sea hermosa y diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido, no era la única mujer en este mundo. No sería difícil no extrañarla; no se puede extrañar algo que nunca se ha tenido y él mejor que nadie sabía que ella nunca había suya.

Acostandose en su cama, observaba a la mujer que yacía a lado suyo. No era una prostituta, nunca llegaría tan bajo, era hombre y tenía necesidades, algo que Candy nunca pudo entender. Muchas veces se vio tentado a poner los pies fuera del plato, por respeto a ella nunca lo hizo. Ahora que ella era una mujer casada y él un hombre soltero podía acostarse con quien se le de la gana. Acariciando la blanca y tersa piel de su acompañante, la despertó con sus delicadas caricias.

Cuando la morena abrió sus grandes ojos color café, quiso llamarla por su nombre pero no fue hasta ese mismo instante que recordó algo: No sabía su nombre.

Sabía que sus senos eran vuoluptosos, que tenía el cabello negro cómo la arabia pero no sabía su nombre.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, hermosa?.

— Bien gracias ¿Y tú? — él sonrió al percatarse que ella tampoco sabía su nombre.

No podía culparla, cuando la vio entrar a la fiesta con ese vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación lo último que tenía en mente era preguntarle su nombre. Nunca antes una mujer había respondido sus besos y caricias con hambre...con fiereza. Todo lo que ansió, era escuchar un "si" de sus labios cuando la invitó a dejar la fiesta con él, al final todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que él esperó.

— Axel, mi nombre es Axel, ¿el tuyo? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Flammy...Whitman — contestó con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

La sonrisa de Axel se congeló en ese instante.

— ¡¿Qué?! Tú eres...

— Yo...yo soy la esposa de Eric Whitman…

Axel se impulsó hacia atrás sin poderlo creer, había...había...se había acostado con la mujer de uno de sus socios.

* * *

 _ **Residencia Leagan**_

Sara deseaba estrangular a la primera persona que se cruze en su camino, había experimentado esta sensación anteriormente...fue cuando el único hombre que amó la abandonó por otra mujer. Cómo una loca destrozó cada una de las decoraciones en su habitación, si Candy estuviese ahí la abofetearía una y otra vez hasta sentir que no podía más. Llorando cómo una adolescente cuando sus padres le prohiben dejar su habitación, gritó y gritó hasta quedarse sin aliento. Detestando su vida, pero detestando más a Candy y a su esposo, tomó su almohada. Sujetando una navaja en su mano derecha, abrió la almohada despacio...cómo si ese ritmo aplacase su furia. Ahora no sólo deseaba ver a su hija enterrada diez metros bajo tierra, pero a su esposo también.

 _ **Comienzo de la retrospección**_

 _Eliza tuvo que sujetar el cuerpo de su mamá, cuando Candy abrió la puerta. Nunca se imaginaron ver a Candy vestida de blanco, felizmente la pelirroja tenía mucho más control que su mamá, después de todo no odiaba a su hermana, que no sintiese afecto ó estima por ella era distinto. A Eliza le dolió ver a su hermana vestida así, no porque a ella le importase si era feliz o no: muy en el fondo le hubiese gustado ser parte de la celebración. Cuando su mamá por fin reaccionó, se acercó a Candy le propinó una bofetada que probablemente recordaría hasta los últimos días de su vida._

— _¡¿Qué te has creido?! — exclamó la novia sobando su mejilla._

— _¡Soy tu madre, ingrata! Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo vestida de blanco ¿Y cómo demonios se te ocurrió decirle a Tom que me prohibiese el ingreso a las empresas de mi ex esposo? — tenía que disimular su asombro y enojo, si de disimular ó actuar se trataba, ella se llevaba el premio._

― _Tú sabes muy bien porque lo hice, primero muerta antes de permitir que tus amantes pisen otro pie en las empresas de mi papá. En vez de agredirme cómo una salvaje, deberías agradecerme querida madre, por si no lo sabes acusar injustamente a alguien, también es un delito — porqué pensó que este día podría ir bien…_

— _Mocosa de los mil demonios, debí mandarte a Europa cuando tuve la oportunidad — si tuviese el poder de retroceder el tiempo, lo haría. No sólo desaparecería de su vida a Candy, también a Eliza._

 _Eso le dolió...había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había escuchado lo mismo._

— _¿Para quedarte con el dinero de mi papá, no es así? ¿Qué haces aquí? Si piensas que te daré un sólo centavo y con una sonrisa te ruege que sigas robando dinero de mis empresas, no eres tan astuta cómo pensé que eras._

 _Sara apretaba los puños con fuerza, estaba cerca a perder el control, si lo hacía cometería una estúpidez que podría costarle mucho. Eliza sabía lo que su mamá estaba pensando, rogaba por dentro que su hermana tenga compasión de ella...si no deseaba sustentar los gastos y extravagancias de su mamá que al menos le regale la propiedad que se situaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Valía mucho._

— _Si creiste que arruinarías este día para mi, estabas equivocada. Regresa por donde viniste mamá y lleva contigo a mi hermana, si ha estado a tu lado todo este tiempo también puede estarlo ahora._

 _Eso era lo que Eliza temía escuchar…_

 _Esto era una humillación, está bien se iría pero por última vez quería desquitarse con ella,cómo solía hacerlo cuando Candy era una niña, la muy tonta solía ser su muñeca de trapo cuando algo le salía mal. Alzando su mano para abofetearla una vez más se acercó a la rubia, estando a dos centimetros de lograr su cometido, alguien sujetó su muñeca con fuerza._

— _¿Qué diablos cree que está haciendo? — preguntó Albert apretando los dientes. Nunca nadie golpearía a una mujer en su presencia, mucho menos a su esposa._

— _Mamá — susurró la pelirroja observando la fuerte mirada del rubio, quién debía ser el esposo de su hermana._

— _¡Sueltame imbécil! Quien te crees que eres para poner tus sucias manos en una distinguida dama cómo yo._

 _Candy frunció el ceño — Albert, esta señora es mi madre — dijo ella con difícultad, tragandose su orgullo._

 _Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, observó a su esposa y a Sara al mismo tiempo , fisícamente eran muy distintas y por lo poco que había visto y escuchado, también por dentro. Qué clase de madre trata así a su hija._

— _No puedo decir que es un gusto conocerla, pero supongo que debo presentarme. Mi nombre William Albert Andley, el esposo de su hija — se presentó rodeando la cintura de Candy posesivamente._

— _¿Cuánto le pagaste Candy? — preguntó Sara con una sonrisa._

 _Albert abrió la boca para hablar, pero su esposa se adelantó._

— _No soy cómo tú madre, no me confundas. Cómo has escuchado, él es mi esposo. Ahora soy Candice Andley._

— _Me da igual...pero cómo tu madre creo que es mi deber unirme a la celebración._

— _Bien, si te de igual puedes irte._

— _¡Cómo has…!._

— _Ya escuchó a mi esposa, señora. Y ni se le ocurra tratar de golpearla porque la próxima vez puede que deje mi caballerosidad de lado._

— _Candy, vas a permitir que este igualado me hable así…_

— _No me obliges a botarte a la fuerza, vete por favor — pidió Candy sintiendo que sus rodillas empezaban a flaquear._

 _A regañadientes Sara abandonó la mansión junto a Eliza, pero se prometió regresar. Cuando Candy cerró la puerta,los fuertes brazos de Albert la sujetaron antes de que pudiese caer al piso. George en ese exacto momento se acercaba a la pareja._

— _¿Qué pasó? — preguntó aterrado al ver a candy inconciente en los brazos de su esposo._

— _Tuvimos una discusión con su mamá, necesita un doctor ¡Necesito un doctor!._

 _ **Fin de la retrospección**_

Ahora la pareja de recien casados formaban parte de su lista negra. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados, tenía que quitarlos de su camino, interferían en sus planes. La fortuna de su ex esposo podría sustentar sus gastos hasta el día que muera y no dejaría que Candy disfrute de la fortuna que le pertenecía...sólo a ella.

* * *

 _ **Residencia Novak**_

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Cassandra le mostraba los alrededores de _su palacio_ cómo ella solía llamar a su lujosa mansión. Ver el rostro de envidia y asombro en los ojos de su mejor amiga alimentaba su vanidad.

— Wow, esto si que es un palacio — comentó Luisa tocando una de las costosas decoraciones — Te felicito amiga, esta propiedad vale una fortuna — continuó con un dejo de envidia.

— Lo sé — dijo sin una pizca de modestia — Alexander ha hecho todo lo posible por darme todo lo que deseo.

Las dos modelos dejaron de hablar por un momento, no era inteligente hablar sobre la fortuna de su esposo en frente de la empleada.

— Señorita, aquí tiene lo que pidió — decía la empleada dejando una bandeja en la mesa.

— Gracias, puedes retirarte.

― Continuemos con nuestra charla en la piscina.

— Tienes todo lo que deseaste Cassandra ¿Cómo se siente tenerlo todo? — preguntó Lucia tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

La pregunta incomodó a Cassandra — Increíble, saber que tengo todo en mi poder y no tengo que preocuparme por nada es...espectacular — mintió, nadie tenía que saber la verdad.

Su respuesta no convenció a Luisa, pero decidió quedarse callada.

— Te llamé porque necesito un favor.

— ¿Un favor? — ella era la menos indicada para hacerle favores a nadie.

— Quiero quedarme en tu casa por dos días, es todo lo que necesito — le ofrecería dinero por su ayuda si era necesario.

— ¿Porqué dejarías este palacio por mi casa?.

Cassandra le tendió una revista — Mira esto — si deseaba ver a William tenía que buscar un pretexto para salir de su mansión.

Luisa le echó un ojo a la revista y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— No...no me digas que es él.

— Sí...el muy estúpido se casó con esa bruja — su mano derecha apretaba la copa con fuerza, en su mente se visualizaba estrangulando a la esposa de William.

— No puedo creerlo…

— Tengo que hablar con él...necesito encontrar una manera de que regrese a mí.

— Pero tú estás casada y él también.

— ¡No me importa! — gritó asustando a luisa — William es mío...sé que sigue amándome.

Luisa movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Cassandra tienes a un esposo millonario que te trata cómo una reina ¿Porqué arriesgar todo lo que tienes con él, por William?.

— Lo que tengo con Alexander es muy diferente a lo que tuve con William — aseguró — Además...mi querido William es un hombre especial — un hombre especial que había osado olvidarla y botarla de su restaurant sin piedad. Imbécil…

— No pensabas que era un hombre especial cuando lo dejaste en la calle con un miserable dolar en el bolsillo.

Cassandra fulminó a Luisa, haciendo que esta se alejara de ella.

— Tengo todo planeado, la pregunta es ― mencionó tomando una cajita — ¿Me ayudarás? — abriendo la cajita, tomó la muñeca de luisa.

— ¿Para mí? — preguntó sin poderlo creer.

— Por supuesto — cassandra rodeó la muñeca de luisa con una pulsera de diamantes.

— Cassandra...esta pulsera cuesta cuatro mil dolares.

— Tú te mereces lo mejor amiga. Considera esto cómo un pequeño regalo — su esposo tenía razón, con dinero todo se puede — ¿Me ayudarás?

Luisa no encontraba palabras para agradecer a su mejor amiga.

— Claro, te ayudaré. Muchas gracias Cass.

— De nada querida. Ahora presta mucha atención — pronto...muy pronto volvería a sentir el cuerpo de William sobre el suyo.

* * *

 _ **Residencia White**_

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación de Candy, arrugando su respingada naríz parpadeó tres veces, ¿Dónde estaba?, le tomó unos segundos recordar la noche anterior. Avergonzada cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana, bajando la vista se percató que no necesitaba cubrirse, tenía su pijama puesta. Buscando a su esposo con la mirada, se incorporó, le pareció extraño encontrarse sola en su habitación. No es que deseaba estar pegada a él todo el día pero...¿No debía él estar a su lado?.

Caminando hacia el baño, sus pies tropezaron con su vestido de novia. Con mucho cuidado lo recogió del suelo.

« _Sería un desperdicio echar a perder este hermoso vestido_ _»_ _._

Fueron las palabras de Albert, ahora que observaba su blanco vestido a la luz del día, agradeció la intervención de su esposo. Hubiese lamentado destrozarlo, tomando una enorme y elegante caja guardó su vestido. No sabía porque deseaba conservarlo pero no lo botaría.

Alzandoze con la punta de sus pies para guardar la caja en lo alto de su armario, se encontró con el reloj de pared ¡Diez de la mañana!, ahora entendía porque Albert no estaba a su lado, debía estar trabajando. Por cierto ¿Cuál era su oficio?. Si Albert aparecía en cualquier momento ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿Gracias por haberme defendido de la víbora de Sara? ¿Gracias por haber secado mis lágrimas ó gracias por ser considerado y no forzarme a tener sexo contigo?.

Tratando de acomodar la caja, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. Asustada regresó a su cama, cubriendose con la sábana, pretendió seguir durmiendo.

— Candy, dormilona — escuchó la dulce voz de Albert — Despierta.

Albert destapó a su esposa con cuidado, sus largos dedos acariciaron el bello rostro de Candy, se vio tentado a despertarla con un beso, haciendo de lado su deseo de besarla, la sacudió con delicadeza.

— Candy…

— ¿Ah? — dijo ella bostezando.

— Buenos días ¿Tienes hambre?, te traje el desayuno.

— ¿Desayuno? — preguntó perpleja. Ella no tomaba desayuno, una taza de café era suficiente para su estomago.

Albert posicionó una bandeja sobre las piernas de su esposa.

— Gra...gracias — sus ojos brillaron cuando tomó la rosa que adornaba la bandeja. Era hermosa…

— Es hermosa...gracias…

— Disfruta el desayuno Candy, te estuve observando anoche y no comiste nada.

— De...deseas ¿Desayunar conmigo? — sonó cómo una suplica, cuando Candy se percató de ello bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Deseas que desayune contigo? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Sí! No! Bueno, sólo si tienes hambre no quiero…

Dios, debía sonar cómo una idiota.

— Desayunaré contigo Candy — decía sentandose a su lado — Y por favor, llámame Albert.

Ella asintió la cabeza. Entre preguntas y más preguntas desayunaron juntos. Albert vio a su esposa sonreír más de una vez, poco a poco podía ver su verdadera personalidad. Candy no era fría, despota ó arrogante cómo los medios aseguraban.

— No sabía que eras el dueño de Byron Lounge — comentó tomando un sorbo de café.

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí — dijo limpiando sus manos con la servilleta — Tengo un regalo...mejor dicho dos regalos para ti.

— Pero…

Con un gesto le pidió que no diga nada, se hincó y quien sabe de dónde sacó una caja.

— Lo compré para ti, espero que te guste.

Candy puso la bandeja en la mesa, con manos temblorosas aceptó las dos cajas de regalo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que recibió un regalo…

— Yo...yo también tengo algo para ti.

Albert alzó la vista sorprendido, sin decir nada la rubia se levantó, abriendo su armario tomó una cajita color negro.

— Espero que te agrade también — no le diría la verdad.

Candy estaba casi segura que si él aceptó casarse con ella fue porque esperaba recibir una considerable cantidad de dinero, y cómo una muestra de agradecimiento por su amable favor, le compró un costoso regalo. Si lo que él deseaba era vivir en su mansión rodeado de lujos, entonces ella sería generosa con él. Todo con tal de conservar las empresas y propiedades de su papá.

Los dos abrieron sus regalos al mismo tiempo, jadearon cuando tomaron el contenido con sus manos.

— Albert...esto es…

— Candy...no debiste comprarme algo tan costoso.

Candy tomó el vestido de seda con sus manos, era precioso. Un vestido largo color esmeralda, con un decente escote adelante y una seductora abertura en la espalda.

— Albert...este vestido es costoso no debiste...no quiero que gastes dinero en mí.

¿Porqué despilfarró tanto dinero en ese vestido?.

— Lo mismo puedo decir de el reloj — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Es hermoso pero no estoy acostumbrada a salir seguido…

El rubio se levantó tomando la otra caja — Aún no has abierto esta caja — decía abriendo la caja por ella.

Candy cubrió su boca con las manos.

— Albert…

Su esposo tomó su muñeca con las dos manos — Compré esta joya pensando en ti — ella valía cada dolar que gastó en la pulsera de esmeraldas.

― Es hermoso Albert, gracias.

— Estrenaré el reloj que compraste para mí en la cena de esta noche — mencionó ajustando la hora en su nuevo reloj.

— ¿Cuál cena? — bajando la cabeza acarició la pulsera, su esposo tenía una cita y no era con ella — Si tienes una cita, no te preocupes. Sólo sé cuidadoso, debemos evitar que los empleados sospechen — ese era el trato, reglas que ella impuso. Él no se inmiscuiría en sus asuntos personales y ella haría lo mismo.

— Si tengo una cita, en un restaurant italiano.

— Espero que te diviertas — dijo tragandose su orgullo.

Albert no era tonto, sabía exactamente lo que rondaba por la cabeza de su esposa.

— Tenemos una reservación a las siete — acercándose, se paró detrás de ella.

— ¿Tenemos?.

— ¿Creías que tenía una cita con otra mujer? — preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Ah, yo...no claro que no.

— Alistate Candy, tomaré un baño. Tengo que ir a mi departamento y recoger algunas cosas.

— Si necesitas ayuda, puedo pedirle a uno de los empleados que te ayude.

— No te preocupes.

Con tímidez se acercó a su esposo — Gracias...por todo — por un momento sintió la necesidad de acurrucarse en su pecho, haciendo acopio de su autocontrol se quedó en el mismo lugar.

Albert acarició sus manos, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro cuando la sintió temblar. Cerrando los ojos tomó la quijada de Candy con sus manos por unos segundos, cuando abrió los ojos vio que ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Acercandose un poco más, rozó la mejilla de Candy con su naríz, dejandose llevar besó el lobulo de su oído…

La rubia no podía moverse, si él la besaba en ese momento ella no protestaría. Sintiendo el aliento de Albert sobre sus labios, se aferró a su cuerpo. Albert deseaba besarla hasta saciar su sed, pero quería ir despacio…

Besó su frente con mucho cariño y se apartó lentamente.

— Regresaré en dos horas, Candy.

— Está bien — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Hasta luego.

Albert salió de la habitación, dejando a su esposa con una extraña sensación…no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero se sentía bien. Acariciando su frente, pudo sentir la humedad del beso de su esposo…

« _Albert eres muy distinto a todos lo hombres que he conocido_ _»_ _pensaba, recordando la sonrisa de su esposo_ _«_ _Creo...que me estoy enamorando..._ _»_ _._

 **Continuará**

Escribí la última parte de este capítulo con una sonrisa, ahhh el amor. Mis estimadas lectoras, espero que les agrade este capítulo.

Quiero agradecer de corazón a:

Susana Rojas – Stormaw – Brigge – Skarllet Northman – Candice Ledezma – Leihej – Kira anima - Amigocha - Mercedes – Maravilla 121 – Glenda – Flaquita – Josie – Chicuelita y Tania Lizbeth.

No sólo deseo dar gracias por sus comentarios sobre este fic, quiero agradecerle a cada una de ustedes por las porras y palabras de apoyo.

Leihej y Chicuelita gracias por seguir y agregar mi fic en su lista de favoritos.

Chicuelita: Linda he visto todos tus comentarios, gracias por leer mis fics. Sobre mi blog y cuenta de facebook, tuve que crear esas cuentas cuando tiempo atrás tuve problemas con fanfiction, todas las historias que has visto en mi perfil son las que publiqué en facebook. Si aún deseas mi cuenta de facebook, dímelo.

¹ Famosa frase creada por Oscar Wilde.

Un fuerte abrazo para todas.


End file.
